Soulbreaking
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Abgeschlossen. Draco tut Hermine das abscheulichste an was ein Mann einer Frau nur antun kann. Wie wird sie damit umgehen? Wie wird es überhaupt weitergehen? Und was hat Snape noch mit der Sache zu tun? DMHGSS
1. Hunting

****

Soulbreaking

Disclaimer: Naja, nix meine, aber das kennen wir ja schon. Also machen wir uns auch nichts mehr daraus.

Autoren Geschwafel: Gut, eine neue Story von mir. Irgendjemand hatte mich mal gefragt ob ich nicht mal ne Rape fic schreiben könnte *überleg * komm jetzt nicht drauf wer das noch mal war. Eigentlich verabscheue ich so was zutiefst und habe mich deshalb bemüht es so deatillos wie möglich zu machen. Nichts desto trotz ist es allemal **R** . Dies hier ist das erste Kapitel von geplanten vier. Also Premiere für mich...ein Mehrteiler. Wie immer wird es absolut nicht fröhlich sein und auch nicht werden. Wer solche Sachen nicht mag sollte es nicht lesen. Ansonsten freue ich mich auf Reviews.

****

Ein ganz herzlicher Dank geht an Cat chan meine Betaleserin *knuddel *

****

Kapitel 1: Hunting

Granger... seine Augen hingen auf ihrer schmalen Figur. Sie war immer noch so zierlich wie in ihren ersten Jahren. Wenn man nicht genau hinschaute könnte man meinen sie wäre nicht erwachsen geworden.

Doch er sah genau hin, sehr genau und das schon seit ihrem 5 Jahr. Nicht nur das ihr Intellekt gewachsen war, sondern auch ihre Schönheit. Doch ihr Intellekt interessierte ihn wenig.

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Trotz der großen Roben, die sie trug, wusste er was sich darunter verbarg. Kleine, weiche Kurven... nicht so füllig wie bei anderen, aber für sie füllig genug. Perfekt um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Doch Granger war nach wie vor ein Bücherwurm. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie überhaupt wusste was Spaß war.

Ständig war sie über irgendein Pergament gebeugt und schrieb, hatte eines der staubigen Bücher vor ihrer Nase. Sie schien nie zu bemerken, wie die Welt um sie herum weiter lief. Bemerkte erst recht nicht die Blicke, die ihr vom männlichen Geschlecht zugeworfen wurden.

__

Dummes Weib!, schimpfte er innerlich und warf ihr einen seiner eisigsten Blicke zu. Wie immer bekam sie auch das nicht mit. Sie ignorierte ihn seit einigen Jahren vollständig. Das wurmte ihn. Er wünschte sich nur einmal mehr ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. Die winzigen Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen, wenn er sie beleidigte.

Wozu lernte sie so hart? Es stand bereits fest, dass sie in wenigen Monaten Hogwarts mit dem besten Abschluss verlassen würde. Trotz ihres unreinen Blutes stand ihr eine großartige Zukunft bevor und das ärgerte ihn noch mehr.

Wie konnte ausgerechnet SIE so gut sein, so talentiert... und so bildschön. Zischend ließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen weichen und ballte die Fäuste. Was hatte sie ihm nur angetan? Seit einigen Wochen verging kein Tag, an dem er sie nicht anstarrte. Er wollte sie berühren, herausfinden, ob ihre Kurven wirklich so weich waren wie sie aussahen.

Doch davon konnte er nur träumen... jeder konnte davon nur träumen. Dieser Idiot Weasley war das beste Beispiel. Ständig rannte er Granger hechelnd hinterher, wachte über sie, betete sie förmlich an. Und was tat sie? Nichts! Als ob sie nicht wüsste, dass es Männlein und Weiblein gab. Zweierlei Geschlechter die, die tollsten Sachen miteinander anstellen konnten... und was er alles mit ihr anstellen würde. Schlammblut hin oder her.

Sie ließ ihn nur nicht, würde ihn wohl nie lassen, egal wie sehr sein Unterleib zu zucken begann, wenn er sie nur anschaute. Nervös leckte er über die trockenen Lippen. Nicht die leiseste Idee keimte in ihm auf um sie besitzen zu können... und wenn es nur für ein Mal war... es würde genügen die unglaubliche Spannung in ihm zu lösen.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob er sich vom Slytherin Tisch. Er wollte sehen ob sie ihn wirklich so sehr ignorierte.

***

Immer noch saß sie tief gebeugt über dem Pergament an dem sie gerade schrieb. Auch wenn vielleicht alle dachten sie wäre vertieft darin, so lagen sie falsch. Sie war sich immer dessen bewusst was um sie herum geschah. Auch die Bewegung am Slytherin Tisch hatte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkt.

Mit Mühe konnte sie sich ein Stöhnen verkneifen, als er lässig in ihre Richtung schlenderte. Was wollte er? Konnte er sie nicht in Frieden lassen?

Auch wenn er dachte es vielleicht unbemerkt zu tun, so hatte sie seine eisigen grauen Augen des öfteren auf sich ruhen gefühlt. Jedes Mal jagte es ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Keinen angenehmen, denn man konnte nie wissen was er dachte oder tun würde.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er leise ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. Ein Slytherin am Gryffindor Tisch, wie lächerlich! Sie war gespannt was als nächstes kommen würde.

Einige Minuten vergingen ohne das nur ein einziger Ton von ihm zu hören war.

Sie war bestimmt nicht diejenige die ein Gespräch beginnen würde oder besser gesagt einen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Aus dem Alter war sie schon lange heraus und fand diese Plänkeleien äußerst albern... trotzdem wünschte sie sich gerade jetzt Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite. Ihr war es nicht geheuer, wenn er sie so musterte.

Mit wütend gekräuselter Nase beugte sie sich noch weiter über ihr Pergament... vielleicht würde er gehen...

***

Wie eine Katze hatte er sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber gleiten lassen. Sie hatte nicht mal Anstalten gemacht aufzuschauen. Entweder hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt oder sie wollte einfach nicht. Er tippte eher auf letzteres, das wäre nur zu typisch für Granger.

Seine Augen wanderten über ihre braunen Locken. Sie waren viel länger geworden und nicht mehr so störrisch. Die Flammen warfen faszinierende Effekte darauf. Es erschien beinahe so, als wären dicke Strähnen von Bronze darunter gewebt.

Egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, solch Haar hatte er bei keiner anderen Frau gesehen. Wieder etwas in dem sie etwas Besonderes war.

Kalte Augen glitten weiter auf ihre Hände die, die Feder fest umschlossen hielten und eifrig zierliche Worte auf das Pergament schrieben. Er wollte gar nicht wissen was sie schrieb, viel lieber wollte er ihre kleinen Hände auf seiner Haut spüren... wie sie verführerisch über Stellen wanderten, die ihm großes Vergnügen bereiten würden.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und unterdrückte ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen. Er musste vorsichtig sein und durfte sich nicht wie ein Idiot benehmen. Was würde Granger dann von ihm denken?

Schnell kleidete er sich wieder in seine kühle Fassade. Noch immer schaute sie nicht hoch. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln erreichte seine schmalen Lippen, als er die wütend gekräuselte Nase von ihr sah.

Sie hatte ihn also bemerkt und weigerte sich ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Wenn sie spielen wollte so konnte sie das haben... er hatte Zeit und das würde seinen Hunger nur größer werden lassen. Gelassen beobachtete er sie weiter.

***

Dieses arrogante Stück von einem Zauberer machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Da saß er, gab keinen Ton von sich und musterte sie. Musterte sie so eindringlich, dass die Feder in ihrer Hand leicht zu zittern begann. Was dachte er sich nur dabei? Machte es ihm Spaß sie zu verunsichern?

Sie war sich sicher, dass wenn er es geschafft hatte ihr ihre Ruhe zu nehmen, er wieder gehen würde. Kein anderer konnte sie so aus der Fassung bringen und einschüchtern.

Ihr Rezept, ihn vollkommen zu ignorieren, hatte wohl seine Würze verloren. Es wären doch nur noch wenige Monate gewesen seine Visage zu ertragen. Hätte es nicht wie bisher laufen können?

Frustriert ließ sie die Feder neben das Stück Pergament fallen. Es reichte!

Ihr Lockenkopf schoss hoch.

"Was willst du, Malfoy!?", schnappte sie erbost.

Zimtbraune Augen trafen auf graue. Warm auf Kalt. Feuer und Eis. Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

Der blonde Slytherin ihr gegenüber verzog keine Miene, sondern hob lediglich eine seiner schön geschwungenen Brauen. Ansonsten starrte er nur und genau das raubte ihr den letzten Nerv.

"Wenn du mich ärgern willst, so hast du das geschafft. Jetzt verschwinde endlich." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Zittern in ihrer Stimme hatte verbergen können.

Ein leises Lachen war von seiner Seite zu hören. "Warum so wütend, Granger? Ich tue nichts weiter, als hier zu sitzen... ist das verboten?"

"Du starrst mich die ganze Zeit an, Malfoy... also was willst du?"

***

Was er wollte? Die Frage war ebenso verführerisch wie ihre vollen, rosigen Lippen. Was wollte er wirklich von ihr? So viel und doch so wenig. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Er grinste boshaft, dieses Spiel gefiel ihm immer besser viel zu lange hatte er darauf verzichten müssen. "Was sollte ich von einem Schlammblut wollen?"

Befriedigt stellte der junge Mann fest wie das Feuer in ihren Augen zu neuem Leben erwachte. Dieses Feuer hatte er im Stillen immer bewundert, doch es hatte nie sein Eis schmelzen können. Es hatte nie sein Innerstes erreicht.

"Ich passe, Malfoy", knirschte sie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, "Du hast gewonnen." Damit stand sie auf und sammelte ihr Schulmaterial ein.

Überrascht schossen seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Granger gab auf?... so schnell? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach...

Doch sie tat es, ließ ihn wie einen Trottel an Ort und Stelle sitzen. Ignorierte ihn... einen Malfoy. Wütend biss er sich auf die Zunge um sich daran zu hindern ihr laut hinterher zu schreien. _Was bildete sich dieses Schlammblut ein?_ Servierte ihn einfach ab.

Ein süßer Duft, der an Vanille erinnerte zog langsam zu ihm und drohte sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zu rauben. Eindeutig ihr Geruch, so berauschend, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Mit finsteren Blick beobachtete er wie sie mit schwingenden Hüften und wehenden Locken die Halle verließ. Für ihn war die Sache noch nicht vorbei. Er würde bekommen was er wollte... so wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte und in diesem Moment wollte er nichts mehr als Sie. Er würde auf die Jagd gehen.

***

Sie zitterte immer noch, als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz war. Fest hatte sie Bücher und Pergamente vor die Brust gedrückt. Keinen Augenblick länger hatte sie seine Anwesenheit ertragen können. Seine Augen... sein unbewegliches Gesicht... er hatte ihr eindeutig Angst gemacht. Sie hatte sich gefühlt, als würde er ein unsichtbares Netz nach ihr auswerfen. Sie hasste es, wenn sie angestarrt wurde, aber sein Mustern war eines von der ganz üblen Sorte.

Stundenlang hätte sie über den Ausdruck seiner kalten Augen grübeln können, doch mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln schob sie alle Gedanken davon. Sie hatte bei Merlin genug andere Sachen, an die sie denken musste. Zum Beispiel das Essay das noch unfertig an ihre Brust gedrückt war.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer betrat sie leichtfüßig die riesige Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Diesen Ort hatte sie schon immer geliebt, dort fand sie Ruhe. Als ihre Nase den wohlbekannten staubigen Geruch alter Bücher aufnahm, entspannte sie sich fast augenblicklich. Eine stille Ecke würde schnell gefunden sein und dann konnte sie in Ruhe schreiben und vor allem Malfoy vergessen.

***

War es nur Einbildung oder konnte er ihren Duft immer noch wahrnehmen? Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war kein Tier, sodass er sie wittern konnte. Er war sich nur ziemlich sicher wo sie sich aufhalten würde.

Lange hatte er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin gesessen und hatte gegrübelt. Gegrübelt über sie. Stunde um Stunde war sie in seinem Geist herum geschlichen... hatte daran gedacht, wie er sie erlegen konnte, zu seinem Eigentum machen konnte. Er wollte etwas von ihr haben das nie ein anderer besitzen würde. Und Granger hatte bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass dieser wertvolle Besitz noch vorhanden war.

Irgendwann hatte er dann den Drang verspürt seine Beine noch etwas zu vertreten. In der Hoffnung seinen Geist zu klären. Doch dann war er auf sie gestoßen, auf ihren Geruch.

Eigentlich war es lächerlich, dieser zarte Vanille Hauch hatte sich unmöglich über Stunden in den dunklen Gängen von Hogwarts halten können und doch hatte er ihre Spur aufgenommen.

Vorsichtig spähte er in die Bibliothek. Seine Augen hatten schnell die schwachen Flammen entdeckt, die in einer kleinen Ecke flackerten. Ein siegreiches Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Granger! So spät noch auf und so allein. Sie würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange brauchen. Wie ein Schatten und mit einem grimmigen Glimmen in den Augen verschwand er in der nächsten Nische. Er hatte Zeit und konnte warten.

***

Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit reckte sie sich. Wieder einmal würde sie die beste Note erhalten, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Als ihre braunen Augen zum Fenster wanderten blinzelte sie erstaunt. Der Mond stand bereits hoch am Himmel und auch die Geräusche von Hogwarts waren verstummt.

Müde lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie so oft hatte sie die Zeit vollkommen vergessen, wenn sie nicht bald ging, würde es Ärger geben und sie hatte keine Lust auf einen verbalen Austausch mit Snape, der des Nachts sein Unwesen in den Gängen trieb.

Nur Merlin wusste was diesen Lehrer permanent ausgerechnet nachts aus seiner Gruft trieb. Sie schauderte bei den Gedanken daran, wie er wie eine riesige Fledermaus durch die Gänge huschte. Er war ebenso unheimlich wie der blonde Slytherin Malfoy.

Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich ärgerlich. Hatte sie es nicht für Stunden geschafft nicht an diese Ausgeburt der Hölle zu denken? Warum musste er ihr gerade jetzt in den Sinn kommen, wenn sie noch einen weiten und einsamen Weg vor sich hatte.

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl im Magen erhob sie sich und griff nach Büchern und Pergamente. In dieser Nacht würde sie sich beeilen um in ihren Schlafraum zu kommen. Ihr Magen hatte sie noch nie getäuscht.

Schnell packten ihre schmalen Hände die kleine Laterne dessen Flamme wild flackerte und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die hohen Bücherregale.

Wie erwartet waren Hogwarts Gänge wie ausgestorben. Nicht mal das leise Trappeln der Mäuse, die auf den Weg in die Küche waren, war zu hören. Zittrig holte sie Luft und gab sich einen kleinen Ruck. Schließlich wollte sie nicht ewig wie eine Ölgötze stehen bleiben. Keine Sekunde später konnte man ihre flinken Schritte in den Gängen hören. Beinahe zeitgleich löste sich ein Schatten aus einer der Nischen und begann der jungen Gryffindor zu folgen. Sein Opfer im festen Blick.

Er war ein perfekter Jäger. So leise, dass sie seine Anwesenheit nie bemerken würde. Perfekt an ihre Bewegungen angepasst, fast verzehrend nach seiner Beute. Lief sie schneller so tat auch er es, blieb sie stehen, drückte er sich in die nächste Ecke um wieder mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen.

Das unangenehme Kribbeln, das sich ihren Rücken hochzog ließ sie noch nervöser werden. Egal wie viel sie sich auch beruhigte, sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los beobachtet zu werden. Aus reinem Protest stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf... irgendjemand war hinter ihr. Den Atem anhaltend blieb sie stehen und glitt mit ihrer Hand in die Robe. Zitternde Finger versuchten den Zauberstab zu finden.

Geräuschvoll entwich die Luft wieder aus ihren Lungen, als ein harter Aufprall von hinten sie fast von den Beinen riss. Ihr gerade erst gefundener Zauberstab schlug mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Boden auf. Ihr schmaler Körper wurde gewaltsam an die nächste Wand geschleudert. Winzige Tränen des Schmerzes bildeten sich in ihren braunen Augen und noch bevor sie schreien konnte, legte sich eine kühle Hand über ihren Mund.

Diabolisch grinsend betrachtete er ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Genoss das leise Zittern, das durch ihren Körper glitt. Diese zimtbraunen Augen, die immer soviel Trotz und Stolz hielten, starrten ihn plötzlich ängstlich an. Das ließ seinen Hunger nur noch größer werden.

Weit beugte er sich vor bis seine blassen Lippen ihr Ohr streiften. Ein erneutes Schaudern zog durch ihren Körper. "Wen haben wir denn da?", flüsterte er heiser, "Eine kleine Gryffindor in der Nacht allein unterwegs. Du solltest wirklich vorsichtiger sein, Hermine."

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war wurden ihre braunen Augen noch größer und Zorn blitzte in ihnen auf. Hinter seiner Hand versuchte sie etwas zu nuscheln, doch er drückte nur noch fester zu. Der Spaß wäre viel zu schnell vorbei, wenn sie die Möglichkeit hatte zu schreien.

Mit der anderen Hand strich er eine ihrer seidigen Locken hinters Ohr. Spöttisch betrachtete er das zierliche Wesen vor sich. "Wolltest du etwas sagen Hermine? Ich denke nicht, denn du wirst mir sicherlich Recht geben das es nachts nicht ganz ungefährlich ist... besonders für so unschuldige Mädchen... viele Raubtiere jagen zu dieser Zeit..." Seine sonst so kalten Augen nahmen einen verklärten Ausdruck an.

Böse starrte sie ihm entgegen. Erst erschreckte dieser Irre sie fast zu Tode und nun redete er unverständliches Zeug. Sie begann ernsthaft an seinem geistigen Zustand zu zweifeln. Ihre Angst war für kurze Zeit verschwunden und hatte einer unbändigen Wut Platz gemacht. Heftig begann sie gegen seinen Körper zu drücken, damit er endlich von ihr abließ. Seine Nähe war so kalt und hatte nichts wohliges an sich.

Wie aus einer Trance erwachend starrte er wieder zu ihr hinab. Spürte wie ihre kleinen Hände gegen ihn drückten. Sie war vielleicht eine großartige Hexe, doch an Kraft war er ihr weit überlegen. "Du willst schon gehen?", wisperte er, "Wie wäre es wenn du mir noch etwas Gesellschaft leistest?"

Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Malfoy Gesellschaft leisten? Dann müsste ihr selbst schon der letzte Rest Verstand fehlen. Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen nach dem Zauberstab. Diese Situation war ganz und gar nicht mehr lustig.

Er war ihren Blick gefolgt und seine Augen begannen belustigt zu funkeln. "Den würdest du wohl zu gern in deine Fingerchen bekommen... nun ich muss dich enttäuschen, daraus wird nichts." Fordernd drückte er seinen Körper näher an ihren. Er spürte das brennende Verlangen, das immer größer werden zu schien. Langsam begann seine andere Hand unter ihre Robe zu gleiten. Erforschte die Wärme die dort gestaut war.

Hermine japste, als sich seine kalte Hand über die dünne Bluse ihrer Schuluniform legte. Verzweifelt begann sie sich zu wehren, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so berührte. Blitzschnell hatte er seine Hand von ihren bebenden Lippen genommen und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht.

"Wenn du stillhältst", zischte er, "Wird es ganz schnell gehen." Drohend hob er sich von seinem Umfeld ab, starrte auf sie hinab, als wäre sie ein kleines Insekt, das er jeden Augenblick zertreten würde.

Sie konnte Blut auf ihren Lippen schmecken, doch den Schmerz spürte sie nicht. Ihr Körper fühlte sich so taub an, so ausgeliefert. Tausende Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf, keine davon verließ ihren zitternden Mund. Sie wusste, dass sie mit aller Macht versuchen sollte sich zu wehren, doch sie war nicht mal in der Lage den kleinen Finger zu rühren.

Sanft legte er eine Hand auf die Stelle die er zuvor geschlagen hatte, wischte das süße Blut von ihrer Unterlippe. "Du solltest mich nicht zwingen dir weh zu tun... ich tue es wirklich nicht gern."

Sie wimmerte leise, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Kein zärtlicher Kuss, nur grausiges Verlangen, das ihr das Gefühl gab, jeden Moment erbrechen zu müssen. Seine Hände wanderten weiter, zerrten an dem dünnen Stoff der Bluse bis die Knöpfe absprangen um schließlich bloße Haut zu erreichen. Warme Haut, die unter jeder Berührung vibrierte. Schüttelnd von unterdrückten Schluchzern.

Und er, er fühlte sich so mächtig. Mächtiger als alles andere, dass er je erfahren hatte. Ein sich windender und wehrloser Körper, der nur von seiner Gnade abhängig war. Doch er würde nicht gnädig sein, er würde sich das nehmen, was er wollte um endlich Ruhe zu finden. Sein Verlangen an der Unschuld stillen.

Wieder entwich ein hilfloses Wimmern ihrer Kehle, als er auf ihre Lippe biss, hart und unnachgiebig. Neues Blut das floss, kein Schmerz den sie fühlte. Nur seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut, das Reißen von Stoff, als er grob ihren Rock hoch schob. Finger die ihre Unterwäsche zerfetzten und kalte Lippen, die sie küssten.

Er war wie im Rausch. Benebelt von ihrem Geruch und der weichen, warmen Haut. Sie würde ihm gehören. Er konnte ihre salzigen Tränen schmecken. Eine Flüssigkeit, die seine Gier nur noch mehr anfachte. Begierig leckte er sie hinfort. Griff grob in ihr volles Haar um ihren Kopf nach hinten zu reißen. Achtete nicht auf die Strähnen, die dabei an seinen Fingern hängen blieben. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sanft mit ihr zu sein, folgte nur seinen niedrigen Instinkten.

Jede Berührung von ihm schmerzte. Sie wusste, dass es so nicht sein durfte, das Liebe so nicht sein durfte. Doch hier war keine Liebe im Spiel. Nur das Besitzen und Brechen einer Seele... ihrer Seele. Das schlimmste, dass er ihr je hatte antun können. Blaue Flecken schimmerten im fahlen Mondlicht auf ihrer Haut, blutige Bissspuren die seltsam pulsierten. Sie fühlte sich so schmutzig und weinte nur noch mehr, als seine Finger die intime Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen erreichte. So ungeschützt und verletzlich.

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich zu einem stummen Schrei, als er sie brutal gegen die Wand drückte, eines ihrer Beine anwinkelte nur um kurz darauf in sie einzudringen.

Jeder andere Schmerz war vergessen, jedes andere Leid in weite Ferne gerückt. Es existierten nur noch seine rhythmischen Bewegungen, sein Stöhnen und das immer stärker werdende Brennen an dem zarten Fleisch, das sanft berührt werden musste. Leises Flehen schoss durch ihren Geist, Flehen um Gnade und ein Ende.

Als er endlich von ihr abließ, sackte sie kraftlos zu Boden. Stöhnte leise beim Kontakt mit den kalten Steinen. Ihr wunder Körper wehrte sich gegen diese Belastung. Zerrissene Kleidung hing von ihr herab wie Lumpen. Immer noch floss Blut über ihre weißen Schenkel, zeigte im Mondlicht einen unheimlichen Kontrast. Doch alle Kratzer und Prellungen waren nichts im Vergleich zu der größten Wunde, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. In wenigen Minuten war ihr Stolz vollkommen ausgelöscht worden.

Mit emotionslosen Augen starrte er auf die jämmerliche Figur hinab. Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr was so bezaubernd an ihr gewesen war. Sie war eben doch nur ein Schlammblut, nichts besonderes mehr. 

"Du siehst grauenvoll aus, Granger", murmelte er angewidert, "Verschwinde und zieh dir was an."

Mit langen Schritten und wehender Robe entfernte er sich. Seine Jagd war mehr als erfolgreich gewesen. Zurück blieb eine zusammen gekauerte Gestalt, dessen leises Weinen die leeren Gänge erfüllte. 

***

****

Fortsetzung folgt......


	2. Deliverance

Disclaimer: Tja, hat sich nix geändert. Immer noch nicht meine...zu schade

AN: Was soll ich jetzt hier sagen? Gut, ich sollte mich absolut schämen, weil ich so lange kein Update gemacht habe. Wenn ich jetzt die Gründe hierfür aufzählen würde, dann wäre es länger als das Kapitel. Also lassen wir das besser.

**Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die lieben Reviews** und hoffe das ihr die Story noch verfolgt. Wenn ja, noch ein Review wäre net schlecht.

Ein weiterer Dank geht an meinen Beta cat-chan. Sie hat mich mit ihren Kommentaren zu bestimmten Textstellen zum lachen gebracht. Danke dir dafür Cat.

So, hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr, es ist nicht wirklich gut, aber düster. 

Auf Anraten meines Betas sollte man das Essen nebenbei lassen.

**Kapitel 2 : Deliverance**  
  
  
Die Tränen waren schon längst versiegt. Die Wunden, die sie so gut zu verstecken wusste, fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Ein aufgesetztes Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen, scheinbar aufmerksam an einer Unterhaltung ihrer Freunde beteiligt. Sie wirkte so normal wie sie nur wirken konnte. Das alte, kluge Selbst...nie um eine Antwort verlegen.  
  
Niemand vermochte es in ihr Innerstes zu sehen. Auf die Trümmer, die einst Seele und Stolz waren. Zerbrochen in nur wenigen Momenten. Zerstört für immer.  
  
Wenn sie allein war, verschwand der Glanz aus ihren sonst so fröhlichen braunen Augen, machte unendlichen Schmerz und tiefer Trauer Platz. Der warme Schimmer verloren. So verloren wie etwas Wertvolles, das sie zuvor nie geschätzt hatte.  
  
Ein leichtes Runzeln erschien auf ihrer glatten Stirn. Wie lange war es jetzt her seitdem **ER** sie so benutzt hatte? Zwei Wochen?  Eigentlich war es doch egal. Zeit schien für sie an Bedeutung verloren zu haben. Die Welt stand plötzlich still und sie war gefangen darin. Wie ein Vogel im Käfig, der sich nicht zu befreien vermochte. Gefangen in einem Leiden, das sie nicht beenden konnte. Das kein böser Traum war oder ein übler Scherz.  
  
Schlaf fand sie so gut wie keinen mehr. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und nicht mehr aufgequollen von den Tränen. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie die Sicherheit Gryffindors verließ, fürchtete sie sich.  
  
Warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt? Und warum hatte sie niemanden davon erzählt, damit er seine gerechte Strafe bekam? Fragen, so viele Fragen. Tag und Nacht. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fand sie keine Antwort. Sie, Hermine Granger, um eine Antwort verlegen. Wenn es nicht so grausam wäre, hätte sie gelacht. Doch ihr Lachen war ebenso erkaltet wie alles andere an ihr.  
  
Empfindlich zuckte sie zusammen, als Ron sie durch puren Zufall streifte. Nur eine winzige Berührung, doch selbst die konnte sie nicht ertragen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich in Besorgnis, kurz darauf hatte er sich wieder Harry zugewandt. Er wusste, wenn sie etwas bedrückte, würde sie zu ihm kommen.  
  
Fast unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Diesmal nicht. Diesmal war es anders. Sie schämte sich. So sehr, das es ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Beinahe kam sie sich so vor als würde sie die Schuld daran tragen. Einige Stunden nach der Tat hatte sie es sogar geglaubt. So weit hatte sich ihr Hirn jedoch nicht verabschiedet. Er allein trug die Schuld, er und seine niedrigen Instinkte.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus spähte sie zum Slytherin Tisch, dorthin wo er jeden Tag saß, als wäre nichts geschehen. Manchmal sah er dann zu ihr und ein wissendes Leuchten blitzte in seinen kalten, grauen Augen auf. Belebten sie für kurze Zeit, gaben trügerische Wärme. Sie selbst wusste nur zu genau, dass er aus Eis bestehen musste. Kannte dieser Mensch überhaupt Gefühle?  
  
Heute war sein Platz leer. Innerlich atmete sie erleichtert auf. Jeder Moment, in dem sie ihn nicht sehen musste, war ein guter Moment. Nur für kurze Zeit herrschte dann Frieden in ihr. Sie fühlte sich wieder frei.  
  
Auch wenn sie es immer wieder versucht hatte, irgendwie konnte sie es nicht vermeiden ihm zu begegnen. Es war beinahe wie verhext. Heute schien jemand Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. Mutiger wagte sie einen offeneren Blick auf die Slytherins, die verhasste Meute Hogwarts. Bei ihnen würde sie gewiss keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen finden. War es doch einer von ihnen gewesen der ihr das angetan hatte.  
  
Ein kühler Windhauch streifte ihren Nacken. Gänsehaut zog sich ihre Arme entlang. Gerade wollte sie darüber sinnieren, warum es zu dieser Jahreszeit so empfindlich kalt war, doch eine Stimme, die dicht neben ihrem Ohr flüsterte, stoppte ihre Gedankengänge. "Suchst du mich Granger?" Sie erstarrte und sackte in ihrem Stuhl zusammen.  
  
***  
  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, als er sah wie das Mädchen vor ihm zusammensackte. Er konnte ihre Angst förmlich auf der Zunge schmecken. Wieder wehte ihm dieser Duft von Vanille entgegen.   
  
Dreizehn Tage waren vergangen seitdem er sie zu seinem Besitz gemacht hatte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch bösartiger, wenn man so wollte hatte er sein Revier abgesteckt. Er konnte sich noch jeden einzelnen Moment mit ihr vorstellen. Ihre angenehme Wärme und Weichheit unter seinen Fingern. Er konnte seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln fühlen, voller Sehnsucht nach ihrer Haut.  
  
Auch wenn er anfangs dachte sie hatte ihren Zauber verloren, so hatte er falsch gelegen. Nun war sie begehrenswerter als je zuvor. Immer wenn ihre ängstlichen und gequälten Augen versuchten ihm auszuweichen, fand er sie betörend.  
  
Er hatte nicht widerstehen können sich an sie heranzupirschen als sie offen auf seinen leeren Platz gestarrt hatte. Tausende von Emotionen waren durch ihre feinen Gesichtszüge geglitten und offensichtlich hatte sie Erleichterung empfunden. Doch sie durfte ihn nicht vergessen, kein Malfoy durfte je ignoriert werden. Ob dieses Schlammblut nun wollte oder nicht, sie würde sich an ihn gewöhnen müssen.  
  
Ein leichtes Zittern huschte durch ihre Gestalt, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Seine Brauen schossen amüsiert nach oben, als dieser unerträgliche Weasley mit hochrotem Kopf aufsprang.  
  
"Lass Hermine in Ruhe und verschwinde Malfoy!" Er grinste nur noch breiter und legte gemächlich seine schlanken Hände auf ihre Schultern. Mit Müh und Not konnte dieser Potter Abschaum seinen rothaarigen Freund daran hindern über den Tisch zu springen. Seine Hände lagen immer noch gelassen an Ort und Stelle.  
  
"Darf ich mich mit Granger nicht unterhalten?", fragte er betont ruhig.  
  
Potter schenkte ihm einen seiner lächerlich, drohenden Blicke. "Du hast Ron gehört Malfoy...verschwinde!".  
  
Immer noch zutiefst amüsiert stellte er fest wie sich weitere Gryffindors vom Tisch erhoben. Sie sagte und tat jedoch nichts, zitterte nur unter seinen Berührungen.  
  
Mehr als widerwillig entfernte er sich von ihrer Wärme. Schultern zuckend und mit einem gehässigen Grinsen schlenderte er zu seinem Platz. Wie fürsorglich sie doch alle waren, trotzdem wussten sie nichts von dem kleinen Geheimnis zwischen Granger und ihm. Er hatte sich gleich gedacht, das sie es nicht wagen würde etwas zu erzählen. Doch egal wie sehr ihre Freunde sie auch beschützten, auch wenn der große Potter einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten war, ewig konnten sie sie nicht abschirmen und was ihm gehörte, gehörte ihm.  
  
Und sie war soeben eines seiner liebsten Besitztümer geworden  
***  
  
Endlich wagte sie es wieder zu atmen, frische Luft in ihre Lungen zu lassen, wagte es sich wieder zu rühren. Trotzdem konnte sie seine Hände noch auf ihren Schultern spüren, als stünde er noch hinter ihr.  
  
Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Unverständnis in ihrem Geist. Was wollte er denn noch? Hatte er nicht genug Schaden angerichtet? Rons immer noch vor Zorn gerötetes Gesicht wandte sich zu ihr. Verwunderung in den herben Zügen. "Mensch Mine, was war denn los? Du bist doch sonst nie so schweigsam, wenn es zu diesem Frettchen kommt." Mehrere Augenpaare richteten sich nun neugierig auf sie.  
  
Krampfhaft kniff sie die drohenden Tränen zurück. Wenn sie jetzt zusammenbrach, würden sie misstrauisch werden. Dann würden Fragen folgen... alle peinlichen Einzelheiten ans Licht kommen... sie würden sie für ihre Schwäche hassen. Schon schoss ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
  
Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern, versuchte dabei die Illusion seiner Berührung loszuwerden. Erstaunlich fest klang die Stimme, die aus ihren Mund drang. " Ich war ganz in Gedanken... hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass Malfoy da war.".  
  
Leises Kichern erklang in ihrer Umgebung. Sie schienen diese lächerliche Ausrede geschluckt zu haben. Selbst Harry warf ihr keinen seiner misstrauischen Blicke zu. Wenn sie eines in kurzer Zeit gelernt hatte, so war es schauspielern. Sie hasste es ihre Freunde zu belügen, doch diese Umstände erforderten es.  
  
Vielleicht würde sie bald darüber hinweg sein... vielleicht wenn sie ihn nicht mehr sehen musste. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie zur Tasse mit dem warmen Kaffee griff. Seine grauen Augen beobachteten jede ihrer Bewegungen, auch wenn sie nicht aufschaute konnte sie es spüren.  
  
Er nahm ihr die Selbstsicherheit, die sie ihren Freunden gegenüber so sehr benötigte. Warum tut er mir das an? schoss es erneut durch ihren Kopf. War sein Hass denn so groß, das er sie so zerstören musste.  
  
"Mine, kommst du?"; Harrys Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken und zu ihrem besten Freund aufschauen. Sie warteten auf sie. Mehr als willig die große Halle zu verlassen, sprang sie auf. Auch war sie es die zuerst durch die Tür flüchtete. Alles nur um seinem Starren zu entwischen.  
  
***  
  
Dunkle Augen verfolgten die kleine Gruppe, die aus der Halle ging. Doch vielmehr hingen sie an dem zerbrechlichen Wesen, das den Eindruck machte vor etwas zu flüchten. Er kannte sie lang genug um zu wissen, das etwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht lag es an seiner guten Beobachtungsgabe, vielleicht auch nur daran, dass ihre Freunde ausgesprochene Dummköpfe waren. Er müsste jedenfalls blind seins um nicht zu bemerken wie sehr sie sich in den letzten Tagen verändert hatte.  
  
Nein, es zeigte sich weder in ihren Noten noch in dem Umgang mit ihren Freunden. Sie verbarg etwas, etwas von dem er nicht sicher war es überhaupt wissen zu wollen. Doch war es nicht die Pflicht eines Lehrers auf die Schüler zu achten auch wenn sie nicht vom eigenen Haus stammen? Eigentlich konnte es ihm doch egal sein. Er würde Minerva Bescheid geben. Sollte sie sich doch um die Hormonschwankungen dieses jungen Dings kümmern. Was anderes konnte es sowieso nicht sein.   
  
Mit diesem neuen Entschluss richtete er sein Augenmerk wieder auf den eigenen Tisch. Er schnaufte verächtlich. Selbst sein eigenes Haus bestand überwiegend aus unfähigen Zauberern und Hexen. Keiner von ihnen würde es weit bringen. Der einzige, der so etwas wie Talent besaß schien im Augenblick mit etwas anderen beschäftigt zu sein. Ihm zog sich fast eine Gänsehaut die Arme entlang, wenn er den jungen Malfoy betrachtete wie er seine hinterhältigen Pläne ausheckte. Er stand seinem Vater in nichts nach. Wenn er nicht im eigenen Haus wäre, hätte er ihm schon dafür Punkte abgezogen.  
  
Misstrauisch folgte er dem Blick des jungen Mannes. Wem starrte er nur mit diesem Raubtierlächeln hinterher? Wer sollte das nächste Opfer eines hinterhältigen Planes werden? Oder gab es das Opfer schon? Ein dumpfes Gefühl in ihm sagte, dass er Malfoy gut im Auge behalten musste. Und vor allem musste er auf Granger achten.  
Wer wusste schon was dieser Wahnsinnige dem Mädchen antun könnte.   
***   
  
War sie denn so durchschaubar? Unverständnis lag in ihren braunen Augen, als sie schnellen Schrittes durch die immer dunkler werdenden Gänge Hogwarts eilte. Sie mochte es nicht allein zu sein. Hier und wenn die Nacht sich langsam über alles legte. Sie hätte sich besser gefühlt wenn jemand bei ihr gewesen wäre. Aber sie konnte wohl kaum von Harry und Ron erwarten das sie so lange auf sie warten würden. Sie war noch nie der ängstliche Typ gewesen und das hätte ihre beiden Freunde nur misstrauisch werden lassen.  
  
Noch während des Abendessens hatte eine Schneeeule ihr einen Brief überbracht mit der dringenden Bitte von Professor McGonagall sie später noch zu treffen. Natürlich hatte sie dieser Bitte folge geleistet. Es musste etwas wichtiges sein, wenn der Kopf ihres Hauses sie um ein Treffen bat.  
  
Ein frustrierter Seufzer entfuhr ihren Lippen. Die strenge Lehrerin hatte in ihrer Option nichts wirklich wichtiges gewollt. Es ging schlicht und ergreifend um sie selbst, Hermine Granger. Geschickt war sie ihrem kleinen Frage und Antwortspiel ausgewichen. Vielleicht hatte es gefruchtet, vielleicht auch nicht. Fest stand jedoch das Professor McGonagall etwas vermuten musste. Nur eine winzige Vermutung, doch das reichte aus um aus dem Mädchen ein nervöses Wrack zu machen.  
  
Immer wieder brütete sie über die Frage wie überhaupt jemand etwas bemerken konnte. Alle Emotionen die in ihr tobten vermochte sie gut zu verstecken. Ihre Noten sackten nicht ab. "Wie also?", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst.   
  
"Wie also was Granger?", schnarrte eine Stimme dicht neben ihr. Fast augenblicklich blieb sie wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt stehen.  
  
Sollte sie nicht rennen? Rennen als wäre der Teufel selbst hinter ihr her? Mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen betrachtete sie den blonden Slytherin wie er lässig Stück um Stück näher kam. Dasselbe Leuchten in seinen Gesichtszügen wie vor ein paar Tagen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und nicht darauf achten was um sie herum geschah. Stattdessen war sie in ihr altes Selbst verfallen. Immer grübelnd, immer um Lösungen bemüht. War das ihre Strafe? Doch für was? Was bei Merlin hatte sie getan?  
  
Eine seiner blassen, schlanken Hände griff nach vorn um ihre dunklen Locken zu berühren. Wie von einem Bann erlöst wich sie ein Stück zurück um aus seiner Reichweite zu gelangen. Zorn loderte in ihren Augen auf. Nicht wieder! Nicht noch einmal würde er ihr das antun. **(**  
  
"Was willst du von mir Malfoy?", hallte ihre Stimme kalt durch die Leere, die sie umgab.  
  
Beinahe amüsiert stellte er fest das sie ihren alten Trotz wohl wieder erlangt hatte. Nun, es würde umso mehr Spaß machen ihn wieder zu brechen. Sie zu brechen bis sie sich ihm vollkommen hingab.  
  
"Du bist noch hübscher, wenn du wütend bist, Schlammblut", stellte er leise und verführerisch fest nur um kurz darauf den Zorn in ihren Augen anschwellen zu sehen. Er genoss es in vollen Zügen sie zu reizen. Je wütender sie war desto mehr verlangte er nach ihr.   
  
"Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe du Perverser. Du hast schon genug getan", zischte sie so leise das es kaum zu hören war.  
  
"Ich meine, dass unsere letzte Zusammenkunft dir sehr gefallen hat Granger."   
  
Für einen Moment schnappte sie nach Luft. Wie konnte er es wagen. Wie konnte er je annehmen, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Ein unbändiges Verlangen ihn zu töten wuchs in ihr heran. So stark das sie glaubte daran zerbersten zu müssen. **  
**  
"Wir können es jederzeit wiederholen", flüsterte er leise und näherte sich wieder langsam. Er brannte förmlich darauf ihre Haut zu berühren, ihre zitternden Glieder unter seinen eigenen zu spüren. Wieder nahm der seichte Geruch nach Vanille, der von ihr ausging, ihn vollkommen gefangen.  
  
"Komm nicht näher!", rief sie zitternd, sich nicht klar darüber ob das Zittern von ihrer Wut oder der aufsteigenden Panik herrührte. Schnell huschten ihre Augen den leeren Gang hinab in der Hoffnung, dass ihr jemand zur Hilfe kommen würde. Warum zum Teufel war zu dieser Stunde nie jemand unterwegs? Wo waren sie alle, wenn sie wirklich jemanden brauchte?  
  
Zu spät begannen ihre zitternden Hände nach dem Zauberstab in den Roben zu suchen. Sein Körper presste sich keine zwei Sekunden später eng an ihren. Seine grauen Augen starrten mit einer dunklen Begierde auf sie hinab. Wieder formte sich dieses Grinsen auf seine Lippen das sie so sehr hasste.  
  
"Aber, aber Granger du wirst mir doch nicht weh tun wollen?", fragte er belustigt nah an ihrem Ohr bevor seine Zungenspitze tief in ihre Ohrmuschel tauchte. 

  
Ekel durchflutete sie und mit beiden Händen versuchte sie sich von ihm zu stemmen. Doch der blonde Slytherin war um so vieles größer und kräftiger als sie selbst. Schnell hatte er ihre beiden Arme an ihre Seiten gepresst.  
  
"Lass...lass...mich sofort los!", keuchte sie aufgebracht, "ich schreie..."  
  
"Nun, ich denke nicht das du dazu kommen wirst; Hermine", lachte er leise und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Bilder; die noch so frisch in ihrer Erinnerung waren begannen vor ihrem inneren Auge zu tanzen. Der Schmerz; den sie vor wenigen Tagen hatte erst erdulden müssen und dieses Gefühl ihm hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein.  
  
Er würde es wieder tun und immer wieder. Diese grausame Gewissheit stieg in ihr auf, als seine kalten Hände eine altbekannte Wanderschaft unternahmen. Niemals würde er sie in Ruhe lassen. Niemals.  
  
Sie japste leise, als er ein Bein zwischen ihren Schritt schob und sie noch fester an sich drückte und auch wenn sie sich so elend schwach vorkam, begannen Tränen aus ihren Augen zu laufen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Warum gab sie auf? Geschlagen ließ sie sich in seine Arme sacken. Es hatte nie Sinn gemacht den Teufel zu bekämpfen.  
  
"Ich denke das reicht, Mister Malfoy! Lassen sie das Mädchen los." Die kalte Stimme hieb wie eine Peitsche durch die Luft. Dunkle Augen betrachteten düster die Szene vor sich. Wenn er nicht wenige Minuten zuvor um die Ecke gekommen wäre, hätte man meinen können das das Mädchen es freiwillig machte. Er hätte früher einschreiten können, doch er wollte sicher gehen. Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Zorn auf den verdammten Bastard vor sich und die dumme Gryffindor Göre. Es widerte ihn an wie sie kraftlos und ohne Gegenwehr in den Armen Malfoys hing.  
  
Er schnaufte leise. Aufgegeben, einfach so. Wo war die kleine, trotzige Besserwisserin nun? Das war definitiv nicht die Hermine Granger, die er kannte. **  
**  
Graue Augen trafen auf schwarze. Ein lässiges Lächeln spielte auf den Lippen des jungen Slytherin. "Guten Abend, Professor Snape", gab er betont höflich von sich. Doch in seinem Inneren kochte es. Er mochte es nicht gestört zu werden und schon gar nicht, wenn er dabei war sich etwas zu holen was er wollte. Immer noch hielt er das zitternde Mädchen in seinen Armen und starrte dem verhassten Oberhaupt seines Hauses entgegen. Wenn er nur nicht sein Lehrer wäre...  
  
"Wenn sie nun so freundlich wären Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger endlich loslassen würden", zischte der Zaubertränkemeister leise. Er erahnte was in dem Kopf des Jungen vorging.  
  
"Aber natürlich Professor."   
  
"Und jetzt verschwinden Sie in ihre Räume bevor ich gezwungen bin, Punkte abzuziehen.".  
  
Der blonde Slytherin schnaubte leise. Für ihn war es kaum noch möglich seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wie sehr er Snape doch verabscheute. Sein Blick fiel auf den braunen Lockenkopf vor sich. "Wir sehen uns wieder Granger; verlass dich drauf", murmelte er leise bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit wehenden Roben Richtung Kerker verschwand. Die Sache war noch weit entfernt von erledigt.  
  
Die junge Gryffindor zuckte leicht zusammen, als er an ihr vorbei rauschte. Seine Worte hallten immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Es war kein Versprechen, das er gegeben hatte, sondern eine Drohung. Eine Drohung, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
  
Unsicher hob sie den Kopf um dem düsteren Mann vor sich anzusehen. Sollte sie erleichtert sein, dass er ihr geholfen hatte? Er hatte es sicher nicht aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit getan. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre. Wie konnte jemand nur so kalt sein. Und doch... sollte sie ihm danken?  
  
"Professor ich...".  
  
"Das gleiche gilt für Sie, Miss Granger! Verschwinden Sie bevor ich Ihnen Punkte abziehe!", schnappte er laut.  
  
Verwirrt und irgendwie beschämt nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Er wollte offensichtlich keine Dankbarkeit. Einen Seufzer unterdrückend richtete sie ihre Kleidung, die Malfoy zuvor durcheinander gebracht hatte. Schon als sie auf den Weg den Gang hinunter war, hörte sie den Professor nach sich ausrufen.  
  
"Miss Granger?".  
  
Etwas widerwillig drehte sie sich herum um ihn anzuschauen. Das grausame Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließ sie etwas zurückschrecken.  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Ihre Aktivitäten mit Mister Malfoy demnächst etwas weniger öffentlich machen würden." Dann war er verschwunden.**   
**  
***  
  
Wirre Locken hingen in verweinte, braune Augen. Ein stummer Schrei entrann sich ihrer Kehle, als ihre Faust den Spiegel vor sich zerstörte. Der Schmerz war ihr egal. Alles war ihr egal. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr in die Augen schauen. Und sie hasste. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hasste sie wirklich. Sich selbst, Malfoy, Snape.  
  
Malfoy, der ihr Leben zerstört hatte und nie Ruhe geben würde. Snape für das was er ihr unterstellte. Glaubte er denn tatsächlich sie würde sich freiwillig mit dem blonden Slytherin in einer dunklen Ecke vergnügen?  
  
Warum nur waren sie alle so grausam? War sie nicht immer ein gutes Mädchen gewesen?   
  
Erneut zersplitterte etwas. Diesmal eine Vase, die in ihrem Weg stand. Blut tropfte von ihrer Hand in den dunkelroten Teppich. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Alles was sie kümmerte war das Malfoy sie nie wieder berührte, ja nie wieder ansah mit diesen Augen, diesem Blick. Er war böse, er war ein Dämon.  
  
Leise wimmernd warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Wickelte die verletzte Hand fest in die Decke. Sie durfte es nicht wieder geschehen lassen. Zu nahe war er ihr heute wieder gekommen. Sie musste sich befreien.  
  
Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den feinen Lippen zückte sie ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder.  
  
Es durfte nie wieder geschehen.  
  
***  
  
Er hatte schlecht geschlafen in der Nacht. Immer wieder war das kleine Schlammblut durch seinen Geist gewandert. Immer wieder hatte er sich dabei ertappt wie sehr er sich nach ihrem weichen Haar und ihrem süßen Duft gesehnt hatte.  
  
Finster wanderten seine grauen Augen zum Tisch der Lehrer und trafen augenblicklich auf schwarze. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Wäre er nicht gewesen... Und dennoch hielt er die Fassade aufrecht und nickte dem Oberhaupt der Slytherin freundlich zu. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Snape hätte zu Dumbledore gehen können, denn es war offensichtlich was er getrieben hatte. Es war gut das Snape einer von ihnen war.  
  
Missmutig löste er seinen Blick und stocherte in seinem Müsli. Granger war den ganzen Morgen nicht aufgetaucht. Und irgendwie störte ihn das. Er brauchte etwas um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.   
  
Suchend glitten seine Augen über den Gryffindor Tisch und blieben lange an einem gewissen Rotschopf hängen. Ein diabolisches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine blassen Lippen. Sie war definitiv nicht Granger und auch noch weit davon entfernt so bezaubernd zu sein, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die junge Weasley sich heraus gemacht hatte.**   
**  
Was für eine Freude wäre es doch in das Gesicht ihres Bruders zu lachen wenn er...   
Die Gedanken des blonden Slytherin wurden jäh unterbrochen, als eine dunkle Eule vor seiner Nase landete und ihm aufgeregt das Bein entgegen streckte.  
  
Schnell hatte er das kleine Stück Pergament entfernt und die Eule mit einer Belohnung entlassen. Die Laune des Slytherin stieg an als er die Note überflog.  
  
Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde ihm doch nicht langweilig werden. Zumindest nicht diesen Abend. Triumph breitete sich in ihm aus. Die junge Weasley konnte gewiss noch warten, er hatte etwas viel besseres oder jemanden.  
  
Langsam knüllte er das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand zusammen. Den genauen Wortlaut würde er gewiss nicht vergessen.  
  
_Draco,  
  
triff mich heute Abend Punkt 22 Uhr am verbotenen Wald.  
Ich möchte dir etwas geben.  
  
Hermine_         
  
***  
  
Die Schatten der Nacht hatten sich schon lange über die Ländereien gelegt. Sie lauschte angestrengt auf die Geräusche, die aus dem Wald drangen und fröstelte leicht. Es war empfindlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit, aber auch wenn sie noch so sehr fror, sie würde warten. Und wie sie Malfoy kannte würde er pünktlich sein.  
  
Noch vor wenigen Stunden war sie unsicher gewesen, aber jede Unsicherheit legte sich irgendwann. In den Tiefen ihrer Seele war für kurze Zeit die alte Hermine wieder erwacht. Mit einer Entschlossenheit die nur ein Gryffindor aufbringen konnte.  
  
Das Knacken eines Astes ließ sie leicht aufschrecken und sofort huschten ihre Augen zur Quelle des Geräusches. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich kurz, als sie Malfoy lässig gegen einen Baum gelehnt sah. Offensichtlich schien er es zu genießen im Licht des Mondes zu baden. "Wie ein Nachtschattengewächs", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Es stimmte, er war die Nacht. Tiefste, schwarze Nacht.  
  
"Ein wundervoller Abend findest du nicht, Granger?" Belustigte graue Augen starrten sie an. "Hat etwas romantisches an sich, aber fein für mich solange ich bekomme was ich will."  
  
Ärgerlich zog sie die Brauen hoch. Dieser Bastard! Sie nickte nur leicht, ihrer Stimme nicht vertrauend. Dann schwang sie herum und begann mit schwingenden Hüften in den Wald zu marschieren.     
  
Etwas verblüfft starrte er auf ihre Figur, die im Wald verschwand. Granger war unheimlich ruhig, zu gelassen für seinen Geschmack. Zur Sicherheit tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab in seinem Umhang. Man konnte nie wissen was das kleine Schlammblut vorhatte. Er hatte keine Lust mit einem dummen Zauber tagelang verflucht zu sein.  
  
Sie lächelte leise in sich hinein, als sie seine schnellen Schritte hinter sich vernahm. "Wo willst du hin, Granger?", fragte er leicht außer Atem kurz darauf neben ihr. Gequält zwang sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen um es ihm zu schenken. "Ich dachte ein kleiner Spaziergang wäre ganz nett... Draco."        
  
Überrascht hob er eine seiner Brauen. Sie benutzte seinen Vornamen? Sie?  
  
Immer weiter drangen die Beiden in den dunklen Wald vor. Es waren nur wenige Minuten, die sie liefen und doch kam es einem in der Stille wie Stunden vor.  
  
Was hatte sie vor? "Hör zu, Granger! Ich bin nicht hier um mitten in der Nacht spazieren zu gehen."  
  
Mit aufkeimender Wut griff er nach ihrem Arm und wirbelte sie zu sich herum. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sanft zu sein. Ihre großen, braunen Augen starrten unschuldig zu ihm hinauf. "Wofür bist du dann hier?", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Sein Griff um ihren Arm verstärkend, knurrte der blonde Slytherin frustriert. "Du hast mich herbestellt, weil du mir etwas geben wolltest.".  
  
"Nun, eigentlich", begann sie ruhig; "wollte ich dich darum bitten mich endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Behalte deine dreckigen Finger bei dir." Um ihrer Bitte Nachdruck zu verleihen löste sie sich beinahe mühelos aus seinem Griff.  
  
Böse grinsend verschränkte er die Arme vor dem Brustkorb. Sie wollte also spielen? Das konnte sie haben, aber er würde die Regeln machen.  Nun, und ich denke, dass du dich in einer ungünstigen Lage befindest um derartige Bitten zu stellen. Einsam und allein in einem Wald... mit mir... niemand kann dich hören, Granger."  
  
"Und niemand kann dich hören... Draco.", schoss sie zuckersüß zurück. "Ich versuche es im Guten. Niemand wird etwas erfahren von dem was du getan hast, wenn du deine Finger von mir lässt oder ich muss zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen."  **  
**  
Kurz starrte er sie überrascht an, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sein schallendes Gelächter durch den Wald hallen. Sie betrachtete ihn ruhig. Sie hatte ihm eine Wahl gegeben, es kam ganz darauf an wie er sich entschied.  
  
"Und du glaubst, ich gehe einfach so darauf ein?", stieß er amüsiert hervor. Das kleine Schlammblut war einfach zu köstlich. Nie im Leben würde er sich solch ein Wesen durch die Lappen gehen lassen. "Ernsthaft Granger, was willst du tun? Mich verfluchen? Schön, mach dich auf den Gegenfluch gefasst. Und den Mut zu Dumbledore oder deinen Freunden zu rennen hast du nicht."  
  
Immer noch lächelte sie süß zu ihm hinauf. "Du hast Recht... Draco."   
  
Er gluckste immer noch vergnügt, als er ihr Kinn grob zwischen die Finger nahm, "Dann wäre das wohl geklärt, Granger. Du wirst schnell merken, ein Malfoy bekommt immer was er will.". Er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten von ihren Lippen zu kosten. Über zarte Haut zu streichen.   
  
Kurz bevor er ihre Lippen berühren konnte weiteten sich seine grauen Augen überrascht. Sein Gesicht verzog sich von tiefster Zufriedenheit in eine Maske des Schmerzes. Keuchend wich er zurück nur um festzustellen das etwas in ihrer Hand silbrig glitzerte und nun mit seinem Blut getränkt war. **  
**  
Und sie? Sie lächelte immer noch eines ihrer unschuldigen Lächeln. Es war so einfach gewesen. So leicht war die scharfe Klinge in sein Fleisch gedrungen. Es hatte keinen Widerstand gegeben.  
  
Verzweifelt drückte er beide Hände über die klaffende Wunde in seinem Bauch. Immer mehr Blut sprudelte hervor, befleckte seine blasse Haut. Purer Horror durchströmte ihn, als er ihre emotionslosen Augen traf.  
  
"Granger... was... was...?"  
  
"Du hattest die Wahl, Malfoy. Ich habe dich gewarnt."  
  
Schwach taumelte er zurück, als sie mit dem blitzenden Dolch in der Hand näher kam. "Wir... wir... können über... alles... reden." Leicht und entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war genug gesagt worden. Genug getan worden. Das Problem war gelöst.   
  
Schnell glitt die Klinge ein weiteres Mal in den stöhnenden Körper. Immer wieder rutschte sie ohne Probleme heraus. Und bald gab der Körper vor ihr kein Stöhnen mehr von sich. Nur noch weißes Fleisch das von rot getränkt war. Jetzt still und bewegungslos. Und sie, sie allein hatte es geschafft.  
  
Sie hatte sich von ihm befreit.  
  
***

Fortsetzung folgt....

AN: Oi, muss ich jetzt auswandern oder so? Hoffe das Kapitel war nicht zu enttäuschend.


	3. Soulbreaking

Disclaimer: Tja, gehört doch tatsächlich immer noch nicht mir. Alles J.K. Rowlings Werk. Könnt von Glück sagen das es so ist. Autorenunsinn: Tja, somit wären wir beim letzten Kapitel angelangt. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit etwas stolz auf mich selbst zu sein, aber wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben. Ein Epilog wird noch folgen, in naher Zukunft oder noch ne Weile hin. Offiziell ist die Story aber beendet. Hoffe es war nicht zu enttäuschend, hat sich auch nicht so schreiben lassen wie ich es eigentlich wollte. Tja, die Story hat sich irgendwie und irgendwann selbständig gemacht. Also immer gut festbinden, wenn ihr was schreibt. So und jetzt ein Dank für die netten Reviews . Ohne Leser wäre ein ärmlicher Schreiberling wie ich gar nichts. Ein besonderer Dank geht an cat-chan meine Betaleserin. Sie hat einen super Job gemacht...und ihre Kommentare *lach* @ caracinous : Danke das du so fleißig mitgelesen hast und für dein Lob. Auch vielen Dank das ich nicht auswandern musste. Wie du siehst war musstest du diesmal nicht so lang warten. Hoffe Kapitel 3 gefällt dir. @ Atani: Keine Drohungen bitte. Ich tue mit Draco was immer mir gefällt *lach* Im übrigen setze du erst mal deine eigene Story fort bevor du mich hier bedrohst jeden Tag vor meiner Tür zu stehen. Nicht auszudenken *grins* Hab dir schließlich den Anfang nicht umsonst geschrieben, schreib allein weiter! @ Soulsister* 3000: Danke für das Lob, obwohl du Draco/ Hermy Fan bist gelle? Leider kein Happy End für beide in Sicht gewesen. Sorry @ earthly: Jup, bin halt auch ein bissel craz, deshalb gilt das Gleiche für mein Geschreibsel. Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat. Aber es tut mir leid Draco Fans hier irgendwie vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Demnächst wird es mal ein Happy End geben. Kapitel 3: Soulbreaking 

You can't stand the distance _  
You can't stand to not be afraid   
You won't show resistance   
You can't seem to run away   
Because every time the past's awakened   
Every time your soul starts breaking_

_The Tea Party- Soulbreaking_

***

Etwas derartiges hatte er noch nicht gesehen und das war schon erstaunlich. An jede Art von Flüchen war er gewöhnt, doch als man den jungen Slytherin nach Hogwarts Heim brachte, hatte sich ihm der Magen umgedreht. Die blasse, schmale Gestalt des Jungen war von klaffenden Wunden übersät gewesen. Blut hatte seine Kleidung durchtränkt und war an wenigen Stellen erst getrocknet.

Gut, er hatte Malfoy nie wirklich leiden können. Eigentlich konnte er keinen wirklich leiden, aber das, das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. 

Dunkle Augen wandern ernst über die Leiche. Wo sollte er anfangen? Was verlangte man von ihm herauszufinden? Er konnte nichts tun. Es handelte sich weder um Zauberei noch um ein Giftgemisch. Egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte keine Spuren finden. Nur die Spuren des Waldes und dessen Bewohner. 

Nach gut drei Tagen hatte man ihn gefunden. Ein paar Tage mehr und der Wald hätte ihn für immer geschluckt.

In diesen drei Tagen war es eine helle Aufregung in Hogwarts gewesen. Draco Malfoy war verschwunden. Manche mochten aufgeatmet haben, doch nach dem zweiten Tag stellte sich allgemeine Sorge ein.

Bald hatte es von Ministeriumsmitgliedern gewimmelt. Selbst Auroren hatte man kommen lassen. Lucius Malfoy hatte Drohungen von sich gegeben, die niemand zu Ohren bekommen wollte. 

Und trotzdem stand er jetzt völlig regungslos neben ihm. Keine Träne war in seinen kalten, grauen Augen zu sehen. Nichts in seinem Gesicht ließ darauf schließen, dass er seinen Sohn verloren hatte, seinen einzigen Erben. 

Hagrid war es gewesen, der den jungen Malfoy im Wald gefunden hatte. Aufgelöst war er in die große Halle gestürmt. Man hatte den bärigen Mann kaum verstehen können. Doch als er die Worte Mord und tot hervorgestoßen hatte, war jedem klar gewesen was passiert war. Nur nicht wie oder wer.

Das Wie ließ sich leicht beantworten. Eine scharfe Klinge, eine sehr scharfe. Doch wer? Wer konnte einen solchen Hass hegen? Viele hassten Draco Malfoy, doch so sehr? Es war ihm unbegreiflich. Und doch... etwas nagte an seinem Bewusstsein. 

„Nun Severus?", die kühle Stimme Malfoys drang in seine Gedankengänge.

Unwirsch betrachtete er den hochgewachsenen blonden Mann neben sich. Was wollte er hören? Welche Genugtuung könnte es ihm geben? Dieser Mann war kälter als sein toter Sohn.

„Was willst du hören Lucius? Ich kann nichts weiter dazu sagen. Das Ministerium muss sich darum kümmern."

Es war eine Schande, dass er nicht weiter wusste. Eine Scham für den Meister der Zaubertränke. 

Unverhohlener Spott legte sich auf die Züge des blonden Mannes. Seine kalten Augen bohrten sich in die des Zaubertränkemeisters gegenüber. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet Severus." Mit einem kurzen Nicken des Kopfes machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt ohne einen weiteren Blick an seinen toten Sohn zu verschwenden. Er hatte für ihn keinen Nutzen mehr. Das Einzige was er wollte war, dass der Täter gefunden wurde und er ihn bestrafen konnte.

Schwer atmend um den Zorn zu unterdrücken lehnte sich das Haupt der Slytherins an den Türrahmen. Er hasste die Malfoys, bald noch mehr als er Potter je gehasst hatte. 

***

Wieder zitterte sie. Wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen. Es lag nicht daran, dass ganz Hogwarts vor Ministeriumsmitgliedern nur so wimmelte. Keiner würde sie verdächtigen. Sie war eine vom goldenen Trio. Niemand würde ihr eine solche Tat zutrauen. 

Angespannt betrachteten ihre braunen Augen die weiße Haut ihrer Hände. Sein Blut klebte an ihnen. Es würde immer dort kleben. Auch wenn sie noch so sehr schrubbte bis es blutete. Sie konnte es immer noch sehen, immer noch riechen. Waren es Schuldgefühle, die sie empfand?

Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Keine Schuldgefühle. Er hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben, dass er nun kalt in den Kerkern lag. Keiner von den Schülern hatte ihn zu Gesicht bekommen. Keiner würde ihn zu Gesicht bekommen. Man sagte es wäre ein schrecklicher Anblick. Nun, war es das wirklich? Sie hatte Erleichterung empfunden. War sie deshalb grausam oder verrückt? Hatte er es nicht verdient so zu enden? Wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, es wäre unausweichlich gewesen. Jemand hätte früher oder später seinem Leben ein Ende bereitet.

Trotzdem nagte etwas in ihr das sich nicht vertreiben ließ. Etwas das langsam aber stetig an ihr fraß. 

„Miss Granger nehme ich an?" Sie zuckte beim Klang ihres Namens zusammen. Die Stimme! Diese Stimme!

Unsicher wendete sie ihren Blick von ihren Händen ab und traf auf Grau. Grau das sie nur zu gut kannte. Erneut glitt ein Zittern durch ihren Körper. Tief atmete sie durch. _Er ist tot Hermine! Reiß dich zusammen!_, schalt sie sich selbst. Schnell flogen ihre Augen durch die fast leere Bibliothek bevor sie wieder mit dem Mann vor sich in Kontakt traten. „Guten Tag Mister Malfoy." Ein gequältes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Spöttisch hob er eine seiner Brauen. Etwas das sie zu oft bei seinem jüngeren Ebenbild gesehen hatte. Etwas das ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. „Ob der Tag gut wird... Miss Granger... wird sich zeigen."

Unausgesprochene Drohungen und Hass schlugen ihr entgegen. Wie konnte man nur mit der Stimme solche Gefühle vermitteln? Hatte der Mann vor ihr überhaupt Gefühle? Was wollte er von ihr?

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?" Und warum bei Merlin war sie so freundlich zu diesem Teufel? Er hatte nie ein freundliches Wort übrig. Schritt durch die Welt als würde sie ihm gehören. Was war los mit ihr?

Seine Augen musterten sie ausgiebig. Ein böses Grinsen erreichte seine Lippen, als er auf einem Stuhl ihr gegenüber glitt. Lange Zeit beobachtete er sie nur. Genoss es wie sie nervös hin und her rutschte. Draco hatte ihm so verteufelt ähnlich gesehen.

„Nun Miss Granger. Ich frage mich..." Er hielt inne und musterte sie mit einem Ausdruck den sie nicht deuten konnte. Er ähnelte eher einem gefährlichen Tier, als einem Menschen. Mit einer schlanken, blassen Hand griff er über den Tisch und streichelte mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über ihren Handrücken. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. Was wollte er? Was fragte er sich? Konnte er es wissen? Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und Angst raubte ihr wie so oft die Luft zum atmen.

Was fragen Sie sich, Sir?", quetschte sie erstickt hervor.

Er schien zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion zu sein. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück. „Ich frage mich ob Sie mir verraten könnten wo Mister Potter sich zur Zeit aufhält. Den ganzen Morgen versuche ich schon ihn zu finden. Es ist, als hätte der Erdboden ihn verschluckt."

Einen Augenblick musterte Hermine erstaunt den Mann vor sich. Was wollte er von Harry? 

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich wüsste wo er ist, Sir?"

Der ältere Malfoy schenkte ihr einen finsteren Blick bevor er sich wieder auf dem Stuhl weit nach vorn lehnte. Jegliche gespielte Höflichkeit war verschwunden. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere Miss Granger, dann gehören Sie zu diesem sagenhaften Trio dazu? Sie müssen wissen wo der werte Mister Potter sich aufhält. Es würde Ihnen gut tun es mir zu verraten."

Ein Anflug des Stolzes den sie früher einmal besessen hatte überkam sie. „Das ist richtig, aber ich hänge nicht ständig an seiner Seite. Was wollen Sie überhaupt von Harry?"

Sie konnte sehen wie es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete. Wie sich die Muskeln seines Kiefers anspannten und dann wieder entspannten. „Ich denke nicht, dass das ein kleines, dreckiges..." Er stoppte. Hermine zog nun ihrerseits die Brauen empor. Sie wusste nur zu gut was er hatte sagen wollen, was er die ganze Zeit dachte. „Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Mister Potter."

Verdächtigte er etwa Harry? Warum sollte er sonst wissen wollen wo er war? Sie wusste es, aber das Letzte was sie tun würde, wäre es diesem Bastard zu sagen. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Mister Malfoy, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht behilflich sein. Ich weiß nicht wo Harry steckt."

Der blonde Mann vor ihr richtete sich etwas auf in seinem Stuhl. Seine kalten Augen schienen tief bis in ihre Seele zu bohren. Ob er Gedanken lesen konnte? Wieder wurde ihr Herzschlag lauter. Sie musste sich beruhigen, wenn sie sich nicht verraten wollte. Sollte sie einfach gehen?

Bevor sie diesen Gedanken ausführen konnte erhob sich der Mann vor ihr. Ein etwas zu süßliches Lächeln hing auf seinen Lippen. Sie starrte zu ihm hinauf als er mit einem Schritt neben ihren Stuhl stand. Seine Hand schnellte nach vorn um kurz über eine ihrer seidigen Locken zu streicheln. Eine Geste, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Doch seine Berührung war so kurz gewesen das sie sich nicht sicher war ob sie wirklich passiert war. „Wirklich sehr hübsch Miss Granger", murmelte er leise; „doch meine reine Abstammung verbietet es einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Wir sehen uns wieder." 

Mit wehenden Roben, die sie arg an Snape erinnerten ging er den langen Gang der Bibliothek hinab. Zitternd entwich die Luft ihren Lungen. Was war das Problem der Malfoys? Hatte die gesamte Familie den Verstand verloren? Schnell sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl. Sie musste Harry finden. Sie musste ihn warnen, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn für den Täter hielt und ihn suche. 

***

Endlich hatten sie den Jungen aus seinen Kerkern genommen. Auch wenn er in seinem Leben schon viele Tote gesehen hatte, so war er nie gern in ihrer Nähe. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr daran was jedem von ihnen irgendwann passieren würde. Nicht solch grausames Ende wie der junge Malfoy erlitten hatte, aber immerhin ein Ende. Und an ein Ende mochte er zur Zeit gar nicht denken. Es war an der Zeit sich zu beruhigen, an der Zeit, das eigene Unvermögen einen Mord aufzuklären, zu vergessen. Welch bessere Gelegenheit, als durch die Gänge zu schleichen um Hauspunkte abzuziehen würde sich bieten?

Er mochte es wenn seine Roben in der zugigen Luft Hogwarts wehten. Natürlich wusste er was die Schüler über ihn sagten, über ihn dachten, aber wenn er ehrlich war interessierte es ihn wenig. Sie besaßen dennoch den nötigen Respekt vor ihm und das war das wichtigste.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich auf Lucius Malfoy, der schnell aus der Bibliothek schritt. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das dieser Mann endlich verschwinden würde. Seine Überraschung wuchs, als kurz nach dem Mann ein brauner Lockenkopf ebenfalls die Bibliothek verließ. Sie schien aufgeregt zu sein. Ihre Gesichtszüge, die verzweifelt versuchten die Fassung zu bewahren, verrieten sie. Nicht oft sah man die Musterschülerin Hogwarts die Gänge mit geröteten Wangen hinab stürmen. Allerdings fragte er sich was ein Lucius Malfoy mit Hermine Granger zu schaffen hatte. Was die Malfoys überhaupt mit dem Granger Mädchen hatten.

Angewidert dachte er an den Zwischenfall vor wenigen Tagen mit Draco Malfoy. Einen Malfoy schien sie los zu sein. Konnte es sein das nun der andere sie belästigte? Seine Gedanken kamen zu einem abrupten halt. Dunkle Augen verfolgten die zierliche Mädchengestalt wie so oft in den letzten Jahren in denen sie heran gewachsen war. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken folgte er ihr leise wie ein Schatten.

Einen Malfoy war sie los... Hermine Granger? Er war versucht ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. Die kleine Besserwisserin? Die Granger, die versuchte alles perfekt zu machen? Konnte es sein? Seine innere Stimme schien ihm aufgeregt Recht zu geben. Es war als hätte er die Lösung für ein besonders schweres Rätsel.

Der Begriff das es einem wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel bekam für ihn eine neue Bedeutung. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen besonders hartnäckig beobachtet. Und wenn er es recht bedachte war sie die Einzige, die nicht geschockt von Malfoys Tod gewesen war. Sie schien eher... erleichtert zu sein?

Schnell verschwand er in den Schatten, als Hermine mit dem Potter Jungen regelrecht zusammen stieß.

***

Sie musste Harry finden bevor er es tat. Unter den überraschten Blick von Madam Pince räumte sie ihre Bücher schnell zusammen und stürmte aus der Bibliothek. Was wäre wenn Lucius Malfoy Harry etwas antat? Es wäre allein ihre Schuld. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die nahenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie war an allem Schuld, sie und ihr Drang nach Freiheit.

Was sollte sie Harry erzählen? Sollte sie sich letztendlich ihrem besten Freund anvertrauen? Wäre sie überhaupt noch seine Freundin? Sie war eine Mörderin. Eine gemeine Mörderin. Keinen Deut besser, als die Malfoys. 

Ihr Herz flatterte erbärmlich während eisige Hände sich um ihre Kehle legten und zudrückten. Schnell umbog sie eine der vielen Ecken und übersah Neville Longbottom, der sie freundlich grüßte. Auch bemerkte sie nicht seinen verwirrten Blick. Bei einem rasanten Ausweichmanöver um ein paar Zweitklässler stieß sie mit der gesuchten Person zusammen.

Harrys Blick traf sie neugierig, aber auch Sorge lag in seinen Augen, als sie nach Luft rang. „Harry... ich... ich habe dich gesucht!" „Was ist los. Mine?" Vorsichtig reckte er eine Hand aus um sie sanft an der Schulter zu berühren. Zu spät merkte sie wie sie seiner Berührung grob auswich, aus lauter Angst vor dem Kontakt selbst. Schnell ließ er seine Hand sinken und fragte nochmals eindringlicher. „Was hast du Mine?"

Nach endlos langer Zeit schien sie ihren Atem wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Lucius Malfoy.. .er... er sucht dich... er.. .er..." Seine grünen Augen verfinsterten sich bei der bloßen Erwähnung des Namens. „Was ist mit ihm?" Hermine seufzte gequält. „Er denkt, dass du... dass du... Draco ermordet hast."

Harrys Mund blieb vor Überraschung offen stehen. „Warum sollte er das denken Mine?" Doch das Mädchen vor ihm reagierte nicht. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden und ihr Blick auf einen Punkt hinter ihm gerichtet. Ihre braunen Augen wirkten leer und ihre jetzt ebenfalls bleichen Lippen bewegten sich ohne das Worte herauskamen. „Mine?" Keine Reaktion. „Mine was hast du?" Sanft rüttelte er an ihren Schultern. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie sehr sie zitterte. Mit einem kleinen geschockten Aufschrei schüttelte sie seine Hände ab. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen stürmte sie in die andere Richtung davon.

Harry war seinerseits viel zu geschockt um ihr zu folgen. Was bei Merlin war mit ihr in letzter Zeit los? Es war beinahe so als würde sie den Verstand verlieren.

***

Überraschen zeichnete sich in seinen harten Gesichtszügen ab, als das Mädchen an ihm vorbei raste ohne ihn zu bemerken. Was hatte sie dazu bewogen dermaßen heftig auf Potter zu reagieren? Erst diskutierte sie aufgeregt mit ihm, dann starrte sie wie entgeistert auf einen leeren Punkt und schließlich wehrte sie sich gegen Potter, als wäre er ihr schlimmster Feind. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit ihrem klugen Kopf und er war sich sicher, dass der tote Malfoy damit zu tun hatte.

Schon immer hatten sie ein Talent dafür anderer Leben bis ins kleinste Detail zu zerstören. Vielleicht sollte er zu Dumbledore gehen. Doch vielleicht bestand eine geringe Chance, dass sie sich ihm anvertraute. Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Als ob einer der Schüler sich jemals ihm anvertrauen würde. Als ob Hermine Granger sich ihm anvertrauen würde. Dem meist gehassten Lehrer der Schule. Wenn sie es ihren Freunden nicht verriet, warum sollte sie es ihm verraten? 

Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es einen Versuch wert war. Das es besser war mit ihm zu reden, als mit irgend jemand anderen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Severus Snape den Drang wirklich jemanden zu helfen. Ihr zu helfen.

Schnell folgte er ihrer Gestalt, die sich leicht schwankend voran bewegte. Er konnte sich ausmalen wie salzige Tränen über ihre blassen Wangen rollten. Er folgte ihr auch noch als sie das große Eingangsportal verließ und den Wald ansteuerte. Eine harsche Brise ergriff ihre braunen Locken und schleuderte sie ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht. Was wollte sie im Wald? Beinahe zutiefst betrübt kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Täter immer an den Ort des Geschehens zurückkehren wird.

Ihre zerbrechlich wirkende Figur kämpfte sich in die Finsternis des dunklen Grüns voran. Fast augenblicklich wurde sie von dem dichten Gestrüpp erfasst. Äste und Ranken schienen ihre dürren Finger nach dem Mädchen auszustrecken. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, beinahe unheimlich am helllichten Tag. Aber dort wo sie hinging konnte man nicht mehr von Tag sprechen. Nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen verirrten sich in diesen Wald.

So leise wie möglich versuchte er mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Doch wahrscheinlich hätte sie es nicht mal bemerkt, wenn eine ganze Herde Hippogreife hinter ihr her gewesen wäre. Etwas schien sie magisch anzuziehen und ihre Umgebung vollkommen zu vergessen.

Sein Magen drehte sich beinahe um als sie die Stelle erreichte an der Hagrid den jungen Malfoy gefunden hatte. Keiner der Schüler konnte es wissen. Niemand außer den Lehren oder dem Ministerium wusste von diesem Platz. Doch sie hatte ihn wie im Schlaf gefunden. Gebannt starrte sie auf die Stelle hinab während sie unverständliche Worte murmelte.

Severus trat ebenfalls hervor. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie einige Fragen beantwortete. „Miss Granger?"

Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit wirbelte sie zu ihm herum. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und der Zauberstab direkt auf seine Brust gerichtet.

***

Was tat sie hier? Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Erst als ihr Name gefallen war, war sie aus erwacht. Es war als wäre sie aus einem Tagtraum erwacht. Langsam wanderten ihre Augen von ihrer ausgestreckten Hand mit dem Zauberstab zum Gesicht ihres Lehrers. Was hatte Snape hier zu suchen? Warum bedrohte sie ihn?

Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand begann zu zittern bevor sie ihren verkrampften Arm schlaff an ihrer Seite hängen ließ. Wieder starrte sie auf die Stelle zurück ohne Snape zu beachten. Hier hatte er gelegen... tot... sie war sich ganz sicher. Es war kein Blut mehr zu sehen. Schnell war es in den Waldboden gesickert. Er hatte es mit großem Appetit in sich aufgesogen.

Ihr Körper schüttelte unkontrolliert wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Warum war sie hier? Sie hatte mit Harry geredet... Lucius Malfoy... dann hatte sie es gesehen. Ihn gesehen! Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss sie die braunen Augen. Die Nacht in der Draco Malfoy starb spielte sich immer und immer wieder in ihrem Inneren ab. Seine Berührungen waren noch wie frisch auf ihrer Haut. Ihr wurde übel. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den Würgreiz zu unterdrücken. Doch er war tot, richtig? Gestorben durch ihre Hand.

Ihr Magen schmerzte. Krampfte sich zusammen. Mit einem leisen Wimmern beugte sie sich nach vorn und übergab sich. 

Draco Malfoy würde nicht zurückkehren. Konnte nicht zurückkehren. Schwindel packte sie und schwer atmend lehnte sie sich an einen nahen Baumstamm. Warum hatte sie ihn vorhin gesehen? Er hatte da gestanden als wäre nichts geschehen. Dasselbe widerliche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das sie so sehr hasste. Er hatte ihr zugewunken und plötzlich hatte er vor ihr gestanden. So nah, so unglaublich nah. Seine Hände hatten ihre Schultern berührt.

Fest kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Nein! Er war tot. Sie hatte es gesehen.

„Miss Granger?" Ihren Augen flogen auf und starrten auf den Mann. Ruhig stand er ihr gegenüber. Keine Abwehr in seiner Haltung. Er stand nur da und sah sie an. Warum war Snape hier? Seine Gesichtszüge, die sonst nichts verrieten waren anders. Irgendwie weicher. Es war das erste Mal, dass man etwas wie Emotionen in dem Gesicht des verhassten Zaubertränkelehrers sehen konnte. 

Er war ihr wohl gefolgt. Wieder entwich ihr ein leises Stöhnen. Aus! Alles war aus!

„Miss Granger...", er zögerte einen Augenblick; „Ich bin sicher er hat es verdient." Ein bitteres Lachen war von ihr zu hören. Verdient? Verdient? Niemand hatte es verdient zu sterben... nicht so. „Niemand verdient so etwas", flüsterte sie leise. Snapes Stimme war sanft. Ungewöhnlich für diesen Mann. „Für das was er Ihnen angetan hat, hat er es verdient." Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein! Nein!... Woher wollen Sie wissen was er getan hat? Ob er dafür den Tod verdient hat?"

Der Mann, den sie immer gefürchtet und verehrt hatte sah sie Momente unschlüssig an, dann trat er einige Schritte auf sie zu. Seine blasse Hand mit den langen Fingern begann sich ihrem Gesicht zu nähern. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück und schnell ließ er sie wieder sinken. „Ich weiß was er getan hat. Ich weiß, dass er Sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen hätte."

Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. War das derselbe Snape den sie kannte? Wo war der Alte geblieben der so kalt und gemein war? Abwehrend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und starrte zu ihm hinauf. „Ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht!" Überrascht von diesem Ausbruch wich er etwas zurück. „Miss Granger... Hermine... ich habe kein Mitleid. Es tut mir leid was geschehen ist, ausgerechnet Ihnen, aber alles was ich möchte ist, dass Sie mir eine Frage beantworten." „Welche?"

„Warum haben Sie niemanden erzählt was passiert ist? Warum nicht ihren Freunden oder Prof. Dumbledore? Ihnen hätte geholfen werden können. Draco Malfoy hätte seine Strafe erhalten." Ihre Schultern sackten zusammen und ließen sie noch zerbrechlicher wirken. Warum. So viele Fragen begannen mit dem einfachen Wort warum, doch wenige davon ließen sich einfach beantworten.

„Sie... sie hätten mich alle für schwach gehalten, für wehrlos. Sie wären von mir angewidert gewesen... niemand hätte mich verstanden", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar; „Ich hätte ihnen alles erzählen müssen... jede Einzelheit... und wozu? Malfoy wäre nicht bestraft worden... nicht mit diesem Einfluss... nicht mit diesem Vater."

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Hermine!" Er hatte gut Lust sie zu schütteln, sie anzuschreien und doch hätte er nichts lieber getan als dieses Mädchen an seine Brust zu drücken. Ihr zu versprechen das alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch er konnte es nicht. Hermine Granger war stur, so stur das sie blindlings in ihr eigenes Unglück gerannt war. „Niemand hätte Sie für schwach gehalten. Niemand hätte sich von Ihnen angewidert gefühlt. Jeder hätte Ihnen zugehört und verstanden. Malfoy hätte seine Strafe bekommen. Kein Familienname kann ein solches Verbrechen decken. Sehen Sie nur wohin Sie das geführt hat. Wir werden jetzt zu Prof. Dumbledore gehen um zu sehen was noch zu retten ist."

Hermine nickte schwach. Er hatte Recht. Sie mussten zu Dumbledore.

Das Knacken eines Astes ließ beide aufschrecken. Panisch weiteten sich ihre Augen, als Lucius aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat. Ein kaltes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Ah, Severus, Miss Granger… wie rührend dieses Gespräch mitzuverfolgen. Wie ich sehe stimmt es doch, dass der Täter immer an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückkehrt. Wie praktisch für mich."

„Was willst du, Lucius?", knurrte der Zaubertränkelehrer gefährlich. Doch die Augen seines Gegenübers waren starr auf das Mädchen gerichtet, das unter seinen Augen zu schrumpfen schien. „Ich glaube Severus das ist eine Sache zwischen Miss Granger und mir." „Ich bin immer noch ihr Lehrer und ich schlage vor, dass wir alle jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Oh nein Severus! Ich denke das erledige ich allein. Schließlich hat dieses kleine Schlammblut meinen einzigen Erben auf dem Gewissen." Schützend schob sich das Haupt des Slytherin Hauses vor das stille Mädchen. „Als ob dich das wirklich interessieren würde, Lucius." Langsam zog der blonde Mann seinen Zauberstab hervor wobei er murmelte; „Ich habe Draco immer wieder gewarnt, dass schöne Frauen gefährlich sein können, wenn man sie nicht richtig unter Kontrolle hat. So Severus wenn du jetzt bitte aus dem Weg gehen würdest. Wir wollen doch nicht das einer der besten Lehrer Hogwarts verletzt wird." Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich amüsiert.

Severus konnte die junge Frau hinter sich zittern spüren. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Langsam schienen ihre Beine unter ihr nachzugeben. Wer wusste wie lange sie diesem Druck noch stand hielt. Viel zu viel war für ihre angeschlagene Seele geschehen.

„Nun Severus? Muss ich dich erst verletzen?", Lucius Malfoys Stimme schnitt scharf durch die Stille des Waldes. „Es sieht ganz so aus Lucius." Beide Männer waren kampfbereit, doch ein spitzer, schriller Schrei ließ sie inne halten.

Hermine starrte mit wilden Augen dem blonden Mann entgegen. Ohne Mühe hatte sie sich hinter dem Rücken des Slytherin hervor gekämpft. „Du bist tot... verschwinde... du bist tot...", kreischte sie ohne Unterlass und rupfte an ihren Haaren. Dicke Strähnen fielen zu Boden. Schwankend ging sie auf den Mann zu.

„Miss Granger nicht!." Doch nichts schien ihre Ohren zu erreichen. Sie sah ihn! Nur ihn! 

„Es kann nicht sein...verschwinde! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Wieder packte sie ihren Zauberstab fester und richtete ihn auf die Brust des Blonden. „ Es ist Schluss... ein für alle Mal... ich werde dem ein Ende machen!"

Ein lautes Lachen bahnte sich aus der Kehle des blonden Mannes. „Sie ist verrückt! Absolut verrückt. Umso besser, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Miss Granger." Doch schon traf ihn der erste Fluch. Hart landete er am nächsten Baumstamm. „Aus! Aus! Aus! Verschwinde Draco! Lass mich in Frieden!" Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er diesmal nicht zurückkam. Wenn er durch einen Dolch nicht starb, dann gewiss durch einen Fluch.

Severus schnellte nach vorn mit dem Bewusstsein was passieren würde. „Hermine, nein!" Er war zu weit weg, die Worte würden ihren Mund verlassen bevor er sie erreichte. Einen Moment war er versucht sie mit dem eigenen Zauberstab zu stoppen. Doch er konnte und wollte sie nicht verletzen. Seine Gedanken rasten.

„Avada...", sie sackte bewusstlos auf dem Boden zusammen nicht unweit von Malfoy entfernt. Der Zaubertränkelehrer hielt den Atem an und starrte auf die beiden Personen auf dem Boden. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem alten Zauberer mit dem weißen Bart. Albus Dumbledore hatte diesmal kein fröhliches Funkeln in den Augen. Kein Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. Traurig starrte er auf die Gestalt des Mädchens und schüttelte das weiße Haupt. „Bring sie zu Poppy, Severus." Der Zaubertränkemeister nickte langsam und hob die bewusstlose junge Frau in seine Arme. Ein letzter Blick auf Lucius Malfoy sagte ihm, dass dieser sich schneller erholen würde als allen lieb war.

***

„Was wird nun geschehen?" Minerva McGonagall sah von einem zum anderen und dann wieder zurück auf das Mädchen, das einst ihre beste Schülerin gewesen war. Ihr Blick war starr vor sich hin gerichtet. Langsam wiegte sie sich vor und zurück, die Arme fest um den eigenen Körper geschlossen. Auch wenn ihre Lippen sich bewegten war nichts zu hören. Sie schien mit sich selbst zu reden. Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley waren vor einer Stunde müde und geschlagen abgezogen. Alle Versuche ihre Freundin zurück ins Leben zu rufen waren gescheitert. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken an einem Ort weit entfernt von ihnen.

Poppy seufzte leise. „Sie zeigt keine Reaktionen. Ich habe alles versucht. Wir haben St. Mungos informiert dort ist sie besser aufgehoben als hier." Minerva zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Es war unvorstellbar. „Armes Ding. Was haben sie nur mit ihr getan." Der Zaubertränkemeister, der still an der Wand gelehnt hatte schnaufte leise. „In der Tat. Was haben sie getan. Ein weiteres Leben, das auf Malfoys Kappe geht." Seine Augen wanderten über das Mädchen. Ein brillanter Geist, einfach ausgelöscht innerhalb von ein paar Wochen. Auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde zerbrach es ihm fast das Herz sie so zu sehen. Eine schöne, junge und kluge Frau verdiente ein anders Los als dieses.

„Wird man ihr den Prozess machen?", fragte Minerva und strich dem Mädchen einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Nein Minerva. Sie kann nichts erzählen, sich nicht verteidigen. Niemand weiß wirklich was geschehen ist." Albus Dumbledores Augen hingen auf dem Gesicht seines Lehrers für Zaubertränke. Nur sie beide wussten was wirklich geschehen war, sie, Hermine und Lucius Malfoy. Sie beide hatten den Dolch gefunden, der in Hermine Grangers Besitztümer gesteckt hatte. Und sie beide hatten ihn verschwinden lassen. Im stillen Einverständnis, dass die junge Frau mehr als genug mitgemacht hatte. Ein Aufenthalt in Askaban hatte sie nicht verdient. Diese ganze Geschichte war eine Tragödie, doch das schlimmste war das sie ihm nicht genug vertraut hatte. Was war er für ein Schulleiter, wenn er eine junge Hexe nicht vor solch einem Unglück bewahren konnte.

„Und was ist mit Malfoy?", Minervas besorgter Blick streifte den Schulleiter. „Nun, er hat eine Schülerin im Beisein eines Lehrers angegriffen. Ich denke er wird es sich überlegen sie noch einmal zu belästigen, geschweige denn diese Schule betreten." Viele Drohungen waren nötig gewesen um Lucius Malfoy den Hahn abzudrehen, aber er hatte mehr Angst vor schlechter Publicity, als Rachsucht für seinen Sohn. Man würde Hermine in Ruhe lassen und der Tagesprophet würde noch Ewigkeiten von dem unbekannten Mörder schreiben.

„Wann werden sie sie holen kommen?", diesmal konnte Minerva McGonagall das Schluchzen in ihrer Stimme nicht mehr verbergen. „In einer Stunde werden sie hier sein. Armes Ding", flüsterte Poppy betroffen.

Severus stieß sich kräftig von der Wand ab. Er wollte bestimmt nicht hier sein, wenn sie sie abtransportierten. Es würde genug Tränen vom Rest des goldenen Trios geben. Er würde sie besuchen um zu sehen wie es ihr ging.

Doch jetzt brauchte er Entspannung und welch bessere Entspannung gab es als Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Heute würden es einige sein.

ENDE 


	4. Epilog

Disclaimer: Wie oft noch? Nix meine, schade eigentlich. Autorenunsinn: Sodele, nun das wirkliche und endgültige Ende. So ne Art Happy End vielleicht? Hm...irgendwie schon...oder auch nicht. Tja, bin nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Epilog und irgendwie mag ich selbst Epiloge nicht besonders, aber was solls. Müsst ihr wohl durch gelle? @ cat-chan: Hm, diesmal warst du kein Beta...volle Absicht, weil ich den Epilog für mich doch recht überraschend fand. Hoffe du killst mich jetzt nicht *zu inhalt schiel* ich glaub ich geh mich verstecken. 

@ Souly: Vielen Dank für dein Review und das du immer so fleißig gelesen hast. Hermine hat es irgendwie verdient?...Aw, ich finde das ich immer etwas zu hart mit ihr umgehe. Hoffe dir gefällt der Epilog.

**@ Michi5: Danke für dein Review. Eine Fortsetzung war einen Gedanken wert gewesen, aber ich will die Story nicht überstrapazieren. Sorry, aber ich denke mit dem Epilog ist jetzt auch Schluss.**

**@ Atani: Liebste Freundin, du bist einfach zu zart besaitet. Du weißt doch, ich kann noch gemeiner und grauenvoller sein. Vielleicht siehst du in diesem Epilog ja deine kleine Besserung. Danke das du immer so fleißig gelesen hast.**

**@ BlackAngel8: Danke für dein Review. Hoffe dir gefällt auch der Epilog. **

**@ ****caracinous: Danke für dein liebes Review und dafür das du so fleißig gelesen hast. Obwohl ich nicht mehr ganz richtig ticke hast du durchgehalten. Hoffe der Epilog enttäuscht dich jetzt nicht oder macht das Ende irgendwie schlechter. Hm...nächste lange Story ist schon in Arbeit, allerdings etwas freundlicher als diese hier. Aber es werden definitiv Malfoy und Granger abermals aufeinander treffen.**

**@ Altron: Danke für dein Review. Hauptsache du hast die Story gefunden gelle? Freut mich das sie dir gefallen hat.**

**@ Eleonora: Danke für dein Review und fürs weiterlesen. Bin auch oft nicht hier. Würde auch viel lieber Zeit mit Fanfiction lesen verbringen. Wann schreibst du wieder was? Ich warte schon :)******

Epilog 

Lässig stand er im Türrahmen und betrachtete sie ruhig. Auf seinen Lippen war das typisch unterkühlte Lächeln zu sehen. Leise stöhnte sie auf und vergrub sich noch mehr unter die Bettdecke. Er war so schön anzusehen wie er da so blass und bewegungslos stand. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst. Angst die sie seit zwei Jahren mit sich trug.

„ Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe.", flüsterte sie leise. Sie kniff die braunen Augen fest zusammen um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. „ Warum? Ich brauche auch Gesellschaft.", erwiderte er beinahe zu sanft.

„ Nicht von mir!". Ihre Augen flogen wieder auf um ihm entgegen zu starren. Eine seiner silbrigen Brauen hob sich. Langsam stieß er sich von der Tür ab. „ Gerade deine Gesellschaft Granger, schließlich warst du es die mich umgebracht hat.".

Momente vergingen indem sie gar nichts sagte, dann zog sie die Decke über den Kopf und schloss beide Arme um die Knie. „ Du bist nicht da...du bist gar nicht da...du existierst nur in meiner Fantasie...", wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder. Sie hatten es ihr gesagt. Er war nur ihre Einbildung. Nur Einbildung und nichts weiter.

Sie hatte ihn sterben sehen. Er war nicht mal ein Geist. Nur ihre Fantasie, ihre Schuldgefühle. Niemand außer ihr konnte ihn sehen, ihn hören. Aber er wirkte so echt.

War nicht er es gewesen der sie aus ihrer Trance geweckt hatte? War es nicht seine Stimme gewesen die sie zurückgeholt hatte? „ Granger! Hör auf dich zu verstecken und rede mit mir.", klang sein gelangweilter Ton wieder an ihr Ohr. Wenn er nur Einbildung war, warum halfen die Tränke die sie ihr einflößten nicht? Warum war er dann Tag für Tag an ihrer Seite?

„ Über was willst du denn reden?", nuschelte sie schwach hervor ohne die Decke vom braunen Haarschopf zu entfernen. „ Über unsere gemeinsame Zeit vielleicht? Als ich noch am leben war?". Sie wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Er wollte das sie sich erinnerte, er wollte das sie es nie vergaß. „ Ehrlich Granger war es nicht sehr schön gewesen? Meine Hände überall auf deinem Körper? Komm schon, sag mir wie schön es für dich war!".

„ Nein! Verschwinde...geh weg!". „ Wollen wir es noch mal versuchen? Die alten Zeiten ein wenig aufleben lassen?".

Die zierliche junge Frau schreckte hoch, als etwas sie unter ihrem dünnen Flanellnachthemd berührte. Eine eisige Berührung die immer weiter nach oben zu wandern schien. „ Fass mich nicht an! Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von mir!", kreischte sie aufgebracht. „ Mir ist kalt Hermine, lass mich ein wenig Wärme von dir nehmen.", flüsterte es nah an ihrem Ohr. Weit riss sie die Augen auf nur um die blanke Luft anzustarren. „ Dir kann nicht kalt sein...du schmorst in der Hölle Draco, dort ist es heiß genug.".

„ Tatsächlich?". Die Berührung die sich über ihre Brust gelegt hatte wurde wärmer. Immer wärmer und wärmer bis es sie beinahe verbrannte. Stöhnend ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. „ Hör auf...bitte hör auf...".

Seine Stimme lachte leise. „ Ich bin der Einzige den du noch hast Hermine. Potter ist tot...". „ Ron ist noch da, er wird kommen ich weiß es.". Die Berührung wurde zu einem stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Gequält schloss sie die Augen. „ Das Wiesel haben sie gestern Abend eingefangen. Noch heute Nacht wird er sterben. Er wird nicht mehr kommen Hermine.". 

„ Du lügst!", stieß sie hervor und begann sich zu winden. Immer heißere Wellen Schmerz durchfluteten ihren Körper. „ Würde ich dich jemals belügen? Habe ich dir nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt mein Liebes?". Ein Schrei entfloh ihrem Mund. Langsam begann alles zu verschwimmen. „ Was willst du von mir Draco?...Was willst du?". Wieder sein heiseres Lachen. „ Das weißt du doch. Erst wenn du bei mir bist werde ich Ruhe finden.".

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer flog auf. Eilige Schritte die sich ihrem Bett näherten. Ein erstickter Aufschrei einer Frau. „ Miss Granger!". Müde blinzelte sie mit den Augen. Rot, alles war Rot. Ihr weißer Bettbezug in Rot getränkt. Etwas scharfes ragte aus ihrer nackten Brust. Das Nachthemd hing in kleinen Fetzen von ihrem Körper.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und begann ihren Puls zu messen. „ Ally! Ally verständige den Heiler sofort!". Ihre Stimme wurde immer schwächer in den Ohren der jungen Frau. Alles schmerzte so sehr. Eine Flüssigkeit klebte unangenehm unter ihr und auf ihrer Haut. Tiefe Einschnitte waren auf ihren Handflächen.

Eine weitere Frau gefolgt von einem Mann stürmte herein. „ Wie bei Merlin ist sie an die Spiegelscherbe gekommen?", polterte der Mann während er sich über die unzähligen Wunden beugte. Die dunkelhaarige Frau zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Sanft begann sie die Wange der jungen Frau zu tätscheln. „ Nicht einschlafen Miss Granger, hören sie? Nicht einschlafen.". Die Augen der jungen Hexe flatterten für einen Augenblick bevor sie sich gänzlich schlossen.

Sie sah ihren eigenen Körper wie er nur so in dem eigenen Blut schwamm. Drei Personen die aufgeregt verschiedene Zaubersprüche murmelten. Dann umschloss sie Dunkelheit.

***

Er hasste es hier zu sein und doch hatte er es viel zu lang aufgeschoben. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen. Zwei Jahre in denen soviel passiert war von dem sie nichts mitbekommen hatte. Heute würde er ihr einen Besuch abstatten wie so viele vor ihm schon. Nur das es jetzt, bis auf ihn, niemanden mehr gab der sie besuchen könnte.

Sein Gesicht wirkte blass und müde, als er die langen Gänge mit wehenden Umhang entlang schritt. Tiefe Risse waren in dem schwarzen Stoff zu erkennen die von ungeschickter Hand geflickt worden waren. Seine dunklen Augen wanderten nervös von einem Ort zum anderen.

Das Letzte das er von Hermine Granger gehört hatte war von Potter selbst gewesen. Damals hieß es, es würde ihr besser gehen. Einige hatten gehofft das sie bald zu ihnen stoßen würde um sie im Kampf zu unterstützen. Doch er bezweifelte das einer ihrer Freunde ihr jemals von dem Krieg erzählt hatten der in der Zaubererwelt tobte. Wenn sie es erzählt hätten, dann hätte es ihrem Seelenheil wohl eher geschadet, als geholfen. 

Der Krieg hatte vor einem Jahr begonnen genau in dem Jahr in dem Potter Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte. Zuerst hatte niemand etwas bemerkt. Immer mehr waren verschwunden und kehrten nicht wieder. Alles war im Geheimen abgelaufen, selbst er hatte nicht die nötigen Informationen gehabt. Man war ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Viele waren in den letzten Monaten tapfer in Kämpfen gefallen. Potter war einer von ihnen. Verzweifelt hatte er versucht Dumbledore zu schützen, doch es hatte nur den Tod von beiden bedeutet.

Jetzt gab es nichts mehr was den Dunklen Lord zurückhalten konnte. Es gab niemanden der ihm die Stirn bot. Keiner hatte mehr die Kraft zu kämpfen und sie flohen. Eine Flucht die genauso sinnlos wie alles andere war. Egal wo sie sich versteckten, sie wurden gefunden. Etwas Neues war im Begriff ihre Welt zu übernehmen.

Warum er Hermine Granger gerade jetzt besuchte wusste er nicht so genau. Vielleicht lag es an seinem Pflichtgefühl ihr mitteilen zu müssen das ihre Freunde den Kampf verloren hatten. Gestern Nacht hatten sie den letzten Weasley regelrecht hingerichtet. Niemand war mehr übrig der ihr je etwas bedeutet hatte. Vielleicht war es Mitleid das er für die junge Hexe empfand. Vor ihrem Tod sollte sie wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen.

St Mungos war bis jetzt verschont geblieben. Es handelte sich nur noch um Verrückte die für den dunklen Lord keinerlei Bedeutung hatten. Doch es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er auch hier seine Herrschaft beginnen würde. Auch er selbst war auf der Flucht und es würde nicht lange dauern bis sie ihn aufspürten. Verräter wurden besonders hart bestraft.

Mit langen Schritten trat er auf einen großen Pult zu,  hinter der eine Medi- Hexe mit vor Grausen geweiteten Augen den Tagespropheten las. „ Ich möchte zu Miss Granger.". Erschrocken blickte die Frau hoch und musterte ihn einen Augenblick, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „ Es tut mir leid Sir, aber sie darf im Moment keinen Besuch empfangen.". Seine dunklen Brauen hoben sich fragend, „ Und warum nicht? Wenn ich um eine Erklärung bitten dürfte?". Ein trauriges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „ Miss Granger hat gestern versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Jegliche Aufregung ist untersagt.".

Severus Snape schnaufte leise. So, die kleine Granger hatte also versucht ihrem Leiden selbst ein Ende zu setzen. Vielleicht war es besser so und er sollte es dabei belassen. Aber sollte er sie wirklich einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Einfach zusehen wie sie St Mungos stürmten und alle verbliebenden töteten? Wer wusste was sie mit ihr tun würden. „ Ich möchte mit ihr reden.", er deutete auf die Zeitung in der Hand der Hexe, „ Ist jetzt nicht alles so wie so egal?". Langsam erhob sie sich und bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen. „ Ich kann nicht versprechen das Miss Granger überhaupt ansprechbar sein wird. Die Wunden die sie sich selbst zugefügt hat, sind erstaunlich schnell geheilt, aber...". „ Schon gut!", herrschte er sie an, „ Ich werde sehen.".

Sie blieben vor einer der vielen Türen stehen. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes öffnete die Medi- Hexe das Schloss. „ Wenn ich bitten dürfte Sir...nur einen kurzen Besuch...". Der Zaubertränkemeister hörte sie gar nicht mehr, denn er schloss die Tür direkt vor ihrer Nase. Sein Blick schweifte über den kleinen sterilen Raum. Hier hatte sie also zwei Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht. Ein kleines Bett, ein kleiner Tisch...nicht viel und doch hatte es gereicht sie vom Rest der Welt abzuschotten. 

Sofort erkannte er die junge Hexe die auf einem Stuhl am Fenster hockte. Gedankenverloren folgten ihre braunen Augen den Wolken die über den blauen Himmel jagten. Ihre braunen Locken waren noch länger geworden und hingen unordentlich über den schmalen Rücken. Ihre zierliche Figur wurde nur von einem hässlichen, grauen Flanellnachthemd gekleidet. Sie wirkte blass, als hätte sie viel Blut verloren. Sein Blick wanderte zu den kleinen Händen die mit dicken Verbänden bandagiert waren. Er war sich sicher das noch mehr Verbände unter dem Nachthemd steckten.

Er räusperte sich leise um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Doch immer noch starrte sie stur aus dem Fenster. „ Miss Granger?", fragte er leise und trat näher. Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum. Einen Moment hielt sie sich am Fensterbrett fest um nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen, dann erreichte ein strahlendes Lächeln ihre Lippen. „ Professor Snape!". Überrascht trat der Mann wieder zurück. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, doch nicht mit dieser ehrlichen Freude ihn zu sehen. „ Es freut mich sie zu sehen Professor.". Schwankend erhob sie sich vom Stuhl.

Severus nickte ernst, „ Ganz meinerseits Miss Granger. Doch ich bin nicht hier um einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abzustatten.". Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht wie er dem Mädchen beibringen sollte das ihre Freunde tot waren. Schon so sah sie aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zerbrechen. Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte sie und flüsterte, „ Ich weiß...sie sind alle tot...und bald werden sie auch St Mungos angreifen...". „ Woher wissen sie...". „ Das tut nichts zur Sache Professor...ich habe meine Quellen und ich bin vorbereitet.".

Forschend betrachtete er die junge Hexe. Obwohl sie blass und schwach wirkte, so war sie doch hübsch. Er konnte beim besten Willen keinerlei Anzeichen irgendeiner seelischen Krankheit erkennen. Sie schien normal zu sein. Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten ihm immer noch warm entgegen. „ Setzten sie sich doch Professor.", hauchte sie leise und deutete auf den einzelnen Stuhl. Kraftlos schwankte sie zum eigenen Bett.

„ Ich weiß nicht ob ich noch bleiben...". Sie schüttelte energisch den braunen Lockenkopf. „ Nicht für lang nur ein Weilchen. Tun wir so als wäre nichts weiter geschehen, schließlich ist es das letzte Mal das ich ein vertrautes Gesicht sehen werde. Ich weiß das sie auf der Flucht sind und ich weiß auch das ihre Häscher nah sind.".

Mit einem leisen ergebenen Seufzen zog er den Stuhl nah zu ihrem Bett bevor er sich setzte. Eigentlich war es doch egal wo sie ihn erwischen würden. Tatsache war das sie es würden. Egal wie lang und wie weit er lief. Er hatte nicht flüchten wollen, er hatte sich stellen wollen, doch der kleine, feige Schweinehund in ihm, hatte ihn getrieben. Nacht für Nacht, Tag für Tag, doch langsam war er müde. Er würde nur ein Weilchen ruhen auch wenn es in der Gesellschaft einer ehemaligen sehr ärgerlichen Schülerin war.

Sie betrachtete ihn lächelnd. Er sah abgekämpft aus, aber immer noch der alte, verhasste Hauslehrer Slytherins. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war nicht richtig, ehemalige Hauslehrer Slytherins. Nichts war mehr so wie sie es kannte und nichts würde mehr so sein. „ Erklären sie mir eines Miss Granger", seine dunklen Augen trafen auf die zierliche Figur. Neugierde brannte in ihm. „ Woher haben sie ihre Informationen? Wie können sie so genau Bescheid wissen?".

Bitterkeit begann ihre zarten Mundwinkel zu verziehen und ihre Augen wanderten nervös zu einem Punkt hinter ihm. „ Er erzählt mir davon.". „ Er Miss Granger?". Seine schmalen Brauen hoben sich in dem blassen Gesicht.

Ihre Lippen begannen leicht zu beben und ihr Atem war in dem sterilen Raum deutlich zu hören. „ Draco...".

Severus Kopf schnellte zu dem Punkt auf den die junge Hexe so ängstlich starrte. Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus. Hatte er wirklich diesen winzigen Funken Hoffnung gehabt sie wieder bei Sinnen zu sehen? Kalt und ernst sah er sie wieder an. „ Miss Granger...ich denke sie haben ihnen gesagt...". „ Ja! Das haben sie! Sie sagen er wäre Einbildung. Sie sagen so viel und ich weiß das er tot ist.". Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihren bandagierten Händen. „ Ich habe ihn mit eigenen Händen getötet. Doch sie wissen nicht das er jede Sekunde, egal ob ich wache oder schlafe, bei mir ist. Er quält mich, verletzt mich...und ich kann nichts dagegen tun!".

Auch wenn man ihm nachsagte sein Herz wäre kalt, so fühlte er jetzt Mitleid mit ihr. Nicht der Krieg hatte sie zum Opfer gemacht, es waren die perversen Spielchen eines verwöhnten Bengels gewesen der sie selbst jetzt nicht los ließ. Vielleicht würde der Tod eine Erlösung für sie sein. Und doch weigerte sich etwas in ihm diese junge Frau tot zu sehen. Wollte er denn wirklich das sein letzter Bezug auf eine alte Welt, auf eine glücklichere Zeit, verloren ging? Er hatte sie nie gemocht oder? Aber wäre sie jetzt nicht eine angenehmere Gesellschaft als die Einsamkeit?

Wieder nahm er die junge Frau in Augenschein. Und wieder hingen ihre Augen gebannt auf dem Punkt hinter ihm. Ihre Lippen formten tonlose Worte. Beinahe flehend rang sie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Auch wenn er nichts sah, sie sah es. Auch wenn sie verrückt war, spürte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas Wichtiges nicht loslassen zu wollen. Langsam, aber bestimmt erhob er sich von dem Stuhl. Überrascht schnellte ihr Kopf wieder zu ihm. Traurigkeit war in ihren Zügen zu lesen. „ Sie wollen schon gehen Professor?". Zaghaft streckte sie ihm ihre kleine Hand entgegen. „ Dann heißt es Lebwohl?" 

Einen Moment schien er mit sich selbst zu ringen bevor er ihre Hand ergriff. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Sie beide hatten es nicht. Überrascht keuchte sie auf, als er sie mit einem Ruck auf die Füße beförderte. „ Ich schlage vor das wir ihnen wenigstens einen Mantel besorgen Miss Granger.". 

Verwirrung machte sich in ihr breit. „ Was meinen sie Professor?". Ein dünnes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. „ Sie denken doch nicht ernsthaft das ich sie hier ihrem Schicksal überlassen werde. Immerhin sind sie meine Schülerin.". Behutsam schlängelte er einen Arm um ihre dünne Taille und führte sie zur Tür. 

Es würde keinen Ärger geben wenn er sie mit sich nahm. Eigentlich würde es niemanden wirklich interessieren. Bald würden sie andere Sorgen haben. Und wenn diese Sorgen hier auftauchten wollte er schon einen guten Vorsprung haben. Vielleicht würden sie nicht weit kommen. Sicherlich würden sie, sie bald einholen. Doch vorerst wäre alles gut. Sie würden nicht allein sein, wenn es soweit war. Er hasste nichts mehr, als den Gedanken einsam zu sterben. Und er würde wissen das sie bei ihm war. Das beruhigte ungemein.

Wer konnte wissen was geschehen würde? Vielleicht kamen sie davon? Und dann hatte er eine kluge, hübsche Hexe an seiner Seite. Verrückt, doch sie würden sich gegenseitig stützen können.

ENDE 


End file.
